Wildpaws Life
by XxMumbletailxX
Summary: Wildpaw has an ordinary clan life. She's just trying to be the best warrior she can be but there are always problems in the world. Follow her as she raises in the ranks in order to be achieve her ambitions. Maybe she'll catch the eye of a handsome warrior along the way
1. Chapter 1

wildkit opened her eyes and yawned. Her and her brother scratchkit were sleeping next to each other and it was quite warm, but the small ginger and white she-cat could see light coming into the nursery, and she didnt want to sleep the whole day away. stretching her paws, she stood up and hopped out of her nest that also held her mother Puddlespots. The large black and white she-cat stirred when she heard wildkit.

Yawning, her mother mewed in a tired voice, "Wildkit, what are you doing up so early?"

Wildkit flicked her tail and said " I dont want to sleep all day. I want to see the camp!"

Her mother replied "You can only go out to the camp with your brother. No warrior is going to like being bothered by a kit this early in the morning, just so you know. So keep out of their way"

Wildkit nodded and padded over to her brother "Scratchkit! wake up! I want to go see the camp!"

Her brother mewed indignantly and rolled over, mewing "later! its too early".

Wildkit poked him with her paw, "come on! we are gonna be made apprentices in 1 moons so weve got to get to know as much as we can before we get mentors!"

The small black tom opened his green eyes and sighed, "I guess youre right."

Scratchkit got out of the nest and licked his fur a few times before nodding for wildkit to lead the way. Their mother waved her tail goodbye before curling up again. Wildkit padded out of the nursery and was greeted by the rising sun. It was newleaf and the days were getting warmer and warmer. Wildkit purred when the sun hit her pelt and made her feel warm. Giving her pelt a shake, she spotted badgerpaw, a small black and white tom who was made an apprentice right after she was born.

Bouncing over to him she mewed, "Hi badgerpaw!"

The young tom turned to the two small kits and smiled, "Hi wildkit and scratchkit. What are you guys doing up so early?"

Scratchkit mewed, "Wildkit wanted to go around camp. She wouldnt let me sleep until I came with her."

Badgerpaw laughed and padded over to a sunny area, the kits following close behind, where he plopped down to sun himself.

"I wish I had the choice of sleeping right now, like you guys. Being an apprentice is hard work" mewed badgerpaw

Wildkit sat in front of him, curling her ginger tail around her white paws, " You dont seem like youre doing much. "

Badgerpaw rolled his eyes and responded,"Well, luckily, as of right now, im on a break. I just came back from dawn patrol with Crowshade, runningflame, and vixenpaw."

Wildkits eyes widened happily, "Want to play a game with us then? We can play catch the mouse!"

Scratchkit leaped up and nodded, his green eyes bright. Badgerpaw stared at the two young kits, his eyes thinking.

After a few heartbeats, he sat up and shrugged his shoulders,"Alright. we can play. Ill be the mouse and well see who can grab the tip of my tail first"

Wildkit and scratchkit nodded, backing up to prepare.

Badgerpaw stuck his tail in the air and smiled,"Ready. set. go!"

The two siblings leapt into action. Wildkit growled playfully as she raced in between the apprentices paws and attempted to get behind him. Her brother scratchpaw was on his back trying to leap onto his tail. Badgerpaw mewed playfully and rolled over, careful not to hurt either kit. Wildkit was squished under his weight and leaped up once he was off of her. Scratchkit was thrown off the apprentices back, but he was back up on his paws quickly. Then both kits leapt onto badgerpaws back, their small claws holding onto his fur. Badgerpaw took a soft swipe at wildkit and managed to dislodge her backlegs. While hanging on she saw scratchkit get batted off. With a strong kick, she leapt for badgerpaws white tipped tail, but the apprentice moved it at the last second, causing her to fall flat on her face near his backlegs. Spittng out dirt she saw scratchkit leapt onto badgerpaws tail as he went to check to see if she was ok.

Scratchkit mewed loudly, his voice muffled by fur, "I WIN!"

Badgerpaw laughed and nodded, flicking scratchkits ear with his tail, " Good job scratchkit! You took your chance and got it when I wasnt paying attention."

Wildkit huffed in disappointment but put on a smile for her brother, "Good job scratchkit"

Her brother smiled and mewed, " you did pretty great too wildkit. you alnost had it"

badgerpaw laughed and was about to say something when somecat called him, "Badgerpaw"

All three cats turned around and saw Crowshade padding over,"Badgerpaw. weve been assigned for a hunting patrol. We have to go"

The black and white apprentice nodded before turning to the kits, "I had fun. Be safe you two"

Wildkit and scratchkit mewed their goodbyes as badgerpaw and Crowshade padded away, meeting up with needletail, Silverpaw, and deerfoot.

Scratchkit sighed, "well it was fun while it lasted. What do you want to do now?"

Wildkit thought for a moment before saying, "Lets go see how soulpaw is doing "

Scratchkit nodded and followed his sister to the medicine cat den. The minute they came to the entrance of the den, it smelled strongly of herbs.

Scratchkit sneezed before muttering, " I dont know how soulpaw can stand it. I couldnt stay in this smell all day"

A voice mewed from behind them, "Good thing shes a medicine cat apprentice and you arent then"

Both kits whirled around and saw dawneyes, the clans medicine cat. Her yellow eyes stared at the two kits like daggers

. Wildkits ears were back in fear, " Sorry Dawneyes. Scratchkit didnt mean it. We were just looking for soulpaw. Is she around?"

Dawneyes sniffed indignantly before mewing," shes out gathering some herbs right now. But shell be back soon. Until then, you two stay out of my den."

Walking past them, the two kits relaxed.

"Whatd you have to go and say that for?" wildkit asked scratchkit.

Her fur was sticking up a bit in fear. Dawneyes had been known to get extremely edgy around cats.

Scratchkit shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head in embarrasment, " Sorry." he mumbled. "I didnt know she was there"

Wildkit rolled his eyes, "Well who cares now. Lets go find something else to do. "

The two kits padded around camp, talking to cats they stopped and sometimes playing around. Once it got dark, they were ushered back to the nursery by a warrior.

"Come on kits, Its getting late. Its time for you to go back to your mother" mewed Rainbelly.

Wildkit nodded and followed the grey she-cat. She was very nice to the kits and often played with them when she had nothing to do.

After a few heartbeats of silence on their way to the nursery, wildkit asked "Do you have kits of your own Rainbelly?"

The grey she-cat stopped in her tracks, her mouth open in shock.

"N-no" she mewed after a few heartbeats "Why do you ask that wildkit?"

Wildkit shrugged her shoulders, glancing at scratchkit who was peering at her in curiousity.

"I dont know. I just thought you did since youre so great with kits like us" mewed wildkit.

Rainbellys eyes filled with warmth, " why, thats very sweet of you to say wildkit, but no I dont have kits. Now come along, your mother must be worried"

Scratchkit and wildkit followed the older warrior to the den where they were greeted by fallenkit, Starlingtails son who was their age.

"Hey guys, where have you been? Ive been bored without you" mewed the pale brown, grey, and white patched tom.

Scratchkit mewed in reply, "Just going around camp. Wildkit didnt want to stay in the den "

Puddlespots appeared behind fallenkit, "You two were out for a long time. Next time, come and check in with me so I dont worry."

Wildkit and her brother nodded in reply before joining fallenkit in the back of the den where they played small games.

After a bit of playing, starlingtail called to her son, "Fallenkit, its time for bed. Come to the nest"

Fallenkits tail drooped, "Goodnight guys" he mewed before leaving the two kits to sleep with his mother.

Puddlespots moved over in her nest so her kits could do the same. Wildkit and scratchkit hopped into their nest and layed down to rest. Wildkit was pressed up close to her brother and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Wildkit stared out at the camp with her eyes wide, excitement showing in the way she sheathed and unsheathed her claws.

Turning to her mother, she asked again, "Is he going to call the meeting now?"

Her mother rolled her eyes and laughed softly, "Once again wildkit, Foxstar will call you when hes ready. Now just sit still while I clean you up"

Wildkit sat still as her mothers tongue combed down her fur until it was shiny and soft. Scratchkit groaned as it was his turn. He tried to move away from her tongue but she grabbed him with her paw and pulled him closer.

He growled in annoyance. "Alright alright. Thats enough ma!"

Puddlespots sighed, "I wish you two would stay kits for longer. I never appreciated your presence as much as I shouldve "

Scratchkits eyes softened, and he pressed his muzzle against hers. "Well be right here ma. We arent going anywhere."

Puddlespots gave her son a quick lick between and purred. She peered at her two kits, "Make me proud ok? You two better be the best warriors you can be."

Wildkit held her head up high, "As if Id let us be any less"

Her mother purred and then her eyes went to the tree stump in the middle of the camp. Wildkit followed her stare and leapt up when she saw Foxstar pad up to it with his deputy close behind.

Puddlespots nudged her two kits out of the den, "Its time you two!"

Wildkit and scratchkit padded quickly out of the den and were followed closely behind by fallenkit, who was smiling widely.

Fallenkit sat down inbetween scratchkit and her, murmuring into her ear he mewed, "I cant believe we are gonna be apprentices!"

Wildkit was going to reply but was interrupted by foxstar who yowled, "All cats old enough to hunt their own prey, gather here before the tree stump for a clan meeting!"

The shadowclan cats poured out of their dens and surrounded the 3 kits, expectantly looking up to their leader.

Foxstars strong voice echoed across the whole camp as he mewed, "Today is a very special day. Today we are going to greet 3 new apprentices into our clan. This is one of my favorite duties as a leader and as I name their mentors, I hope starclan as well as you approve of my choices. "

Turning his large ginger head, he looked down to scratchkit, "Scratchkit, come forward."

Wildkit watched her brother pad up to the stump and hold his head high as he waited for foxstar to continue, "Scratchkit, from this moment on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as scratchpaw . Your mentor will be Rainbelly"

The grey she-cat padded forward with newfound excitement in her remembered that she hadnt had an apprentice since Runningflame became a warrior.

Foxstar mewed," Rainbelly, you trained Runningflame to be an excellent warrior and I hope that you will pass on your endless knowledge and skill to scratchpaw."

Scratchpaw padded forward and touched his nose to his mentor and joined her next to the other apprentices.

Foxstar turned to fallenkit. "Fallenkit, step forward."

Fallenkits tail quivered nervously but padded up to the latge shadowclan leader. "Fallenkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. Your mentor will be deerfoot."

Turning to the pale brown tabby she-cat who padded forward he mewed, "Deerfoot, you have shown to be a loyal skillful warrior. I hope you will pass down everything you were taught by me to fallenpaw."

Wildkit stared at fallenpaw with slight jealousy. He was being taught by foxstars previous apprentice. She would teach him great things. Watching the two cats touch noses and join scratchpaw, wildkit waited for foxstar to address her.

The large ginger tom called wildkit forward and when she met his gaze as she stood under the stump, her pelt quivered in anticipation as he mewed, "Wildkit. from this moment on, and until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Wildpaw. Nightscar, step forward"

Wildpaws head whipped around, eyes wide as she watched a huge black tom with a white tail tip pad forward. His pelt was covered in battlescars and his blue eyes flashed as they met hers.

"Nightscar, you have shown to be a courageous warrior with the fighting skill of a lion. I wish for you to mentor wildpaw in your ways" mewed foxstar.

Wildpaw hesitantly touched her nose to nightscars and followed him to the apprentice circle. Wildpaw stood stiff next to her mentor. His paws were the size of her head, she never believed even for a second that foxstar would give her nightscar as a mentor. He was known to be ruthless and vicious in battle.

Before the cats dispersed foxstar mewed, "Wait, I have one more thing to do. Vixenpaw and Silverpaw, please come forward.

Silverpaw and vixenpaws eyes were wide in shock, they obviously didnt know their warrior ceremony was going to be now. Foxstar purred at their amusing faces, "Silverpaw and vixenpaw, you two have shown me that it is time you recieve your warrior names. Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and fight for you clan even at the cost of your life?"

Silverpaw mewed quietly," I do" while vixenpaw nodded furiously," I Do!"

Foxstar smiled, "Then from this moment on Silverpaw, you will be known as Silversong. Vixenpaw, from this moment on you will be named as Vixenshade. We welcome you as full members of the clan. "

The clan began to chant, "Silversong! Vixenshade! Silversong! Vixenshade! Silversong!

Wildpaw cheered along with the rest of the clan and when everyone stopped, the two newly made warriors headed to the camp entrance to start their silent vigil. Wildpaw purred when scratchpaw flicked his tail over her pelt.

"Ill see you later wildpaw. Rainbelly is taking me to go hunting" mewed her brother.

Wildpaw nodded and watched her brother go. A low mew startled her and made her jump. Turning around she found Nightscar staring down at her with his blue eyes.

"Come wildpaw. Im taking you on a border patrol." he mewed strongly.

Wildpaw ducked her head in embarrassment for forgetting her new mentor and followed closely behind as he headed for the camp entrance. The large black tom lifted his tail to signal to wait as he headed for the warriors den. Entering inside, a few heartbeats later he was followed by Starlingtail and crowshade. Wildpaw pricked her ears in excitement when she heard Crowshade call his apprentice Badgerpaw.

Badgerpaws eyes brightened when his gaze came across wildpaw. Picking up his pace, he purred as she fell in step beside him as the patrol left the camp together.

"So hows it feel being an apprentice?" mewed badgerpaw excitedly.

Wildpaw smiled, "Its super exciting. Ive been waiting for this my whole life!" but her happiness died down a bit as she glanced at Nightscar.

Badgerpaw followed her gaze and grimanced slightly, "Oh...yeah. You have Nightscar. "

The small tom attempted to cheer her up when he noticed her mood change.

"Well. Dont worry! I dont know Nightscar that well but Im sure hell make you into a fine warrior. I mean , needlepelt was his apprentice before he was appointed deputy" encouraged Badgerpaw.

Wildpaw nodded slowly, hopefully Nightscar wasnt as ruthless as he seemed. Needlepelt turned out to be a great cat and Foxstar obviously liked the dark brown tom enough to make him deputy. Sighing, wildpaw shook her pelt, trying to get rid of any negative thoughts from her mind. Continuing on their way, Wildpaw and badgerpaw made small talk until they reached the border. Nightscar flicked his ear for wildpaw to come to his side as the other warriors remarked the border.

"This is a thunderclan border Wildpaw." , mewed Nightscar. " As you can see ," he continued," at the border begins the treeline where thunderclan lives. When the clans were created, thunderclan was given the forest because they were more accustomed to hunting squirrels and in the brush. While we , " he turned and nodded to the shadowclan marsh behind him, " were given the marsh, because Shadowclan cats are more accustomed to hunting in the dark and feeding upon frogs and snakes."

Wildpaw nodded, taking in the information that Nightscar told her. She peered into the Treeline ahead of her and wondered how thunderclan cats could hunt within so many trees. She smiled slightly, Shadowclan land was much better she thought . It was full of prey and there were open marshes, with some trees, but not as many. With less trees, there was less debris to make noise with.

Once the patrol finished marking their territory, the group moved towards riverclans border which was across the territory. Shadowclan didnt touch windclan territory seeing as they were across the lake. Nightscar informed her that it was best this way because if there were ever an attack, it would more than likely be by riverclan or thunderclan.

"In the old territories, each clan touched each other so battles were more often and tensions were high. But here, "sweeping his tail over the lake as they padded along the edge of the water," we dont communicate with windclan so we dont worry about them. And they dont worry about us. Makes it easier to be friends." he mewed.

Wildpaw nodded and stared across the lake where she could barely see open plain. The sun reflected brightly off of the water, making it shimmer. For a heartbeat, wildpaw felt extremely happy. She was proud of her clan and she admired the beauty of the land. She hoped to be a great warrior and make her clan strong.

Once they reached the riverclan border badgerpaw mewed quietly to crowshade, "I smell riverclan close by".

Crowshade growled low when 3 cats emerged out of the brush. A black and white tom followed by a white she cat and a small black tom.


	3. Shadowclan

_LEADER- Foxstar- Dark ginger tom with white paws_

DEPUTY- Needlepelt-dark brown town with long fluffy tail

 _MEDICINE CAT-Dawneyes- Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes_

 _Apprentice-Soulpaw_

 _WARRIORS_

 _Rainbelly-Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks_

 _Apprentice - Scratchpaw_

Puddlespots-Black and white she-cat

 _Runningflame-Long furred Ginger tom with white paws_

Starlingtail- Ginger she-cat

 _Nightscar- Large black tom with a white tipped tail_

 _Apprentice - Wildpaw_

 _Deerfoot- Pale brown tabby she-cat_

 _Apprentice - Fallenpaw_

 _Crowshade- Dark grey tom_

 _Apprentice- Badgerpaw_

 _Vixenshade- Long furred Dark ginger and white she-cat_

Silversong- Light grey tabby she cat

 _APPRENTICES_

 _Soulpaw- Pale blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Badgerpaw- Black and white tom with blue eyes_

 _Scratchpaw - Black tom with green eyes_

 _Wildpaw - Ginger and white she cat_

 _Fallenpaw - White, grey and ginger patched tom_

 _ELDERS_

 _Mothstrike - Pale tabby tom with a shredded ear_

 _Eeljaw - Black tom with white muzzle_


	4. Chapter 3

"Nightscar" the black and white tom mewed in a mocking voice, dipping his head. "Crowshade, Starlingtail. What brings you so close to Riverclan borders?" he asked.

"We are merely rescenting the borders. You should know that Blackcloud." rumbled Nightscar.

Blackcloud unsheathed his claws, "You can't blame me if Im suspicious of Shadowclan" he growled.

Badgerpaw padded in front of Wildpaw protectively. Wildpaw was stiff with fear. She had no training, so if there was a fight, she wouldnt last very long. The white riverclan she cats eyes were wide and glanced over at Wildpaw. She could tell that the white she cat has no interest in a fight.

Padding up to Blackcloud, she mewed , " Blackcloud! Lets back off! Marshpaw has very little battle training, if you were to start a fight hed be slaughtered!"

Blackcloud whirled on the she cat and hissed , "You do not command me Icetail! If I want a fight ILL GET ONE!"

and with that the black and white tom leapt straight for Nightscar. Nightscar let out a yowl and met him midair. Icetail gasped when Crowshade bunched his hindquarters, ready to leap. But Starlingtail sprung forward, stopping him.

"She wants no part of this so Don't bring her into it" she hissed.

Crowshade growled but stood ready to join Nightscar if he needed help. Wildpaw watched in amazement as her mentor and blackcloud battled. With expert hits, Nightscar overpowered Blackcloud. The riverclan tom hissed when Nightscar leapt onto him, with a strong kick he pushed Nightscar off. With a screech he leapt at the large tom, sinking his teeth into his ear. Nightscar yowled in pain but struck Blackcloud in the side with breathtaking blows. Blackcloud released his ear and raked his claws down his shoulder. Wildpaws mentor hissed and bowled the riverclan tom over pinning him to the ground. Wildpaw glanced over to the other two riverclan cats but realized that they had bounded away.

Wildpaw tensed, would they bring reinforcements?

Nightscar hissed in a dangerous voice, " Why are you looking for a fight Blackcloud[p]? Shadowclan has done nothing to Riverclan for over two generations!"

In that moment, a yowl made everyone freeze and turn their heads. A group of 4 riverclan cats came pounding out of the marshes. A strong black she cat padded forward at the head of them.

"Nightscar. Get off of my warrior please". she mewed.

Nightscar glared at the black she cat but reluctantly complied.

"Of course Lightningstar. My apologies" he growled.

Blackcloud leapt up and hissed at Nightscar with venom, "Now that my clan is here, We'll rip you all apart!"

Lightningstar growled, "Your clan?"

Blackcloud whipped around and looked at his leader, "Well, your clan I mean lightningstar."

The black she cat growled and glanced at Icetail, "Icetail. What happened here?"

Blackcloud glared daggers at the white she cat as she cleared her throat.

"Blackcloud started a fight with shadowclan for no reason. They had done nothing to provoke us but he leapt at Nightscar", she stated.

A white and grey[q] she cat padded forward, an aura of authority coming off of her.

"Explain yourself Blackcloud. Why cause a rift in the clans when everything is peaceful? For what? Your own thirst for blood?", she growled.

Blackcloud growled and unsheathed his claws ," How dare you accuse me of such of a thing! Nightscar is to blame! Shadowclan is full of liars and thieves! I knew they had come for our prey! I was protecting Riverclan!"

Icetail yowled in protest, "YOU LIAR! THEY DIDNT DO ANYTHING!".

In an instant Blackcloud lunged for Icetails throat, she screeched in surprise as his teeth closed on her neck. Lightningstar leapt for blackcloud and pulled him off of the white she cat. Wildpaw gasped as Icetail collapsed to the floor, blood covering her neck and her eyes open staring at nothing.

"Icetail!" screeched a white[r] she cat with ginger paws.

Lightningstar was locked in a fight with blackcloud. Every cats eyes were wide in shock as Blackcloud battled with his own nudged crowshade who watched the two cats screech and yowl.

"Take everyone home. Now. They dont need to see this.", he mewed in a low voice.

Crowshade was frozen for a few seconds before he nodded and bounded away to the shadowclan camp. Wildpaw glanced at nightscar before following Starlingtail and badgerpaw. Looking behind her she saw Lightningstar lose her grip on Blackcloud as he leapt away. In that moment, he turned and his eyes met Wildpaws.

Her heart froze as he yowled and sprinted towards her, "Where are you going Shadowclan scum?!"

Nightscar leapt to protect her But blackcloud weeved around his long claws. Wildpaw screeched and took off running into the marsh. Blackcloud chased her, so close she could feel his claws on her tail as he swiped at her.

Running as fast as she could, she weeved through her territory, screeching "Someone help me!"

Glancing behind her, she saw Blackcloud, his eyes wild, only a tail length away and Nightscar followed by riverclan.

"Run Wildpaw!" yowled Nightscar.

Thinking quick she leapt as high as she could and caught a branch. Blackcloud screeched and leapt into the air but a flash of dark grey bowled over the black and white tom.

"Crowshade[s]!" yowled Wildpaw.

The dark grey warrior pinned the black and white tom to the floor and plunged his teeth into his throat. Blackcloud let out a gurgled screech before his head collapsed and blood pooled on the floor. Crowshades teeth were still in his throat for a few more heartbeats before he let go. Nightscar and the rest of the riverclan warriors came running up to the dead tom, lightningstars eyes wide in shock. Crowshades eyes were wide, looking at the blood all over his paws.

Eyes filled with fear he mewed, "Im sorry. Im sorry. I didnt mean to do it. I was only trying to save Wildpaw."

Lightninstar looked at Crowshade and nodded, "Its alright Crowshade. Riverclan does not blame you. Blackcloud went mad with deserved this".

After a few heartbeats of silence wildpaw leapt down from the tree that she was holding onto. Her legs shaking she sat down.

The riverclan leader mewed, "Are you alright young one?"

Trembling, wildpaw nodded, tears filling her eyes.

Nightscar padded up to wildpaw and layed his tail on her shoulders before looking up at Lightningstar, "Take your warrior and leave Shadowclan territory. I will be reporting this to Foxstar."

The black she cat dipped her head before whispering in a dark tone ," Splashpelt. Get this thing back to camp. Throw him in the twoleg garbage. He does not deserve a vigil or burial."

The grey and white she cat from earlier nodded and flicked her tail for her clanmates to carry back the body of Blackcloud.

Once everyone but Lightningstar left, she mewed to wildpaw, "Im so sorry that this happened small one. I never knew that Blackcloud would do this." Turning to Nightscar she dipped her head, "I formally apologize for this. Tell Foxstar that I ask he forgets about this. Blackcloud killed Icetail and your warrior killed Blackcloud. Losing two of our warriors is punishment enough for Riverclan".

Wildpaws mentor paused a moment before nodding, "Alright. Now please leave before I get in trouble for having all of Riverclan in our territory."

Lightningstar smiled and nodded before bounding away.

Nightscar stared after her pelt for a few heartbeats before looking down at Wildpaw.

Crouching down to her height he mewed in a comforting voice, "You did very well Wildpaw. You were quick and smart to jump into the tree. Youre alright".

Wildpaw looked into his blue eyes and saw sincereness. Nodding and then taking a deep breath, standing she glanced at Crowshade. His eyes were wide staring down at his bloody paws, breathing heavily. Carefully padding over to him, she pressed her fur into his.

"Thank you for saving me Crowshade. " she orange eyes slowly moved from his paws to her face.

"I killed Blackcloud" he mewed in a shaky voice.

Nightscar padded up to him and layed his tial on his shoulder, "And in doing so you rid the clans of a blood thirsty enemy and saved Wildpaw. You did what you had to do. And everyone will understand " he rumbled.

Crowshade looked at nightscar, looking into his eyes for a few heartbeats. When he found no doubt behind Nightscars blue eyes, he looked down and flicked his tail.

"Now, lets head home. Weve all had a long day." said nightscar.

The three shadowclan cats stood and padded slowly towards camp. Wildpaw walked next to Crowshade, holding his tired weight up. His eyes were foggy with guilt and she felt terrible. If she hadnt of hesitated from leaving, crowshade wouldnt have had to save her. Once they Arrived at camp, they were surrounded by cats asking what had happened.

Wildpaw saw badgerpaw bound up to her, "Wildpaw! What happened? We heard you shriek and then crowshade told us to keep going".

Wildpaw looked at her paws and didnt say anything.

Nightscar appeared at her side and mewed, "Wildpaw needs rest. You can ask her what happened later. "

Badgerpaw looked at her sadly before nodding and padding away.

Nightscar flicked his tail over her pelt, "Go get some rest. You can have the rest of the day off. "

Wildpaw nodded and padded into the apprentices den where she found a new nest made for her near the back of the den.

She collapsed into her nest and before she could close her eyes, scratchpaw and fallenpaw bounded into the den. "Wildpaw! are you alright? What happened?"

The ginger and white apprentice sat up, "Not now guys. Please. Ill tell you later. I promise." she said in an exhausted tone.

Her brother looked at her very worried, "Wildpaw, please, what happened?" he asked.

Looking into her brothers eyes, she sighed, He deserved to know.

"We went on patrol and were rescenting the riverclan border when blackcloud showed up and caused a fight between him and Nightscar for no reason. His clanmate ran off to get help because it was unprovoked and she knew it. When she came back she had lightningstar and told her what happened." pausing as she imagined icetails empty soulless eyes, she shuddered before continuing, "Thats when blackcloud turned on her and killed her."

Scratchpaw leapt up, "He killed his own clanmate?!" he gasped in surprise.

Wildpaw nodded, "lightningstar fought him and nightscar told crowshade to take the rest of us home because he didnt want us to see anymore. But before I could leave, Blackcloud saw me and went after me. Nightscar tried to stop him but he was too fast. And he chased me through the forest."

Her voice shook, " I leapt into a tree to get away and then crowshade tackled him and killed him"

Fallenpaw and Scratchpaw stood in silence, staring at her in disbelief.

Fallenpaw mewed, "Crowshade...killed him?"

Wildpaw looked at her paws but nodded slightly, "Yes. He did it to save me. But...I think he feels guilty. Hes not much older than us and hes never taken a life before"

Fallenpaw padded forward and pressed his muzzle into her shoulder. "Im so glad you're alright Wildpaw. "

Scratchpaw murmured in agreement and pressed his side into hers.

Wildpaw relaxed into both their pelts and sighed. "Thank you".

Fallenpaw stepped back after a few heartbeats before mewing, "I would stay longer but Deerfoot wanted me for hunting practice. "

Wildpaw mewed goodbye as he padded out of the den.

Scratchpaw turned to her, "Do you want me to stay here with you? Rainbelly gave me the rest of the day off to be with you if you needed it."

Wildpaw nodded and made space for her brother in the nest. The two siblings layed next to each other, scratchpaws black pelt blending into her white and ginger pelt.

Im so glad that scratchpaw is my brother, wildpaw thought before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Riverclan

_Leader - Lightningstar - Black she cat with striking yellow eyes_

 _Deputy - Splashpelt - White and grey she-cat_

 _Apprentice - Timberpaw_

 _Medicine Cat - Frostheart - White tom with grey chest_

 _WARRIORS_

 _Winterflame - White she cat with ginger paws_

 _Blackcloud - Black and white tom_

 _Fadedfur - Pale grey tom_

 _Apprentice - Coralpaw_

 _Pebblefall - Dark grey tom with white paws_

 _Gingerflight - Bright ginger she-cat_

 _Icetail - Small white she cat_

 _Mumblefoot - Black and white tom_

 _Flameclaw - Bright ginger tom with long claws_

 _Apprentice - Marshpaw_

 _APPRENTICES_

 _Timberpaw - Dark brown tabby tom_

 _Coralpaw - Pale ginger she cat_

 _Marshpaw - Black tom_

 _QUEENS_

Pine _feather - Dark grey she cat (Stormkit)_

 _ELDERS_

Acorn _fur - Light brown tabby she cat_

 _Rapidtail - Dark brown and white tom_


	6. Chapter 4

Opening her eyes the next morning, Wildpaw noticed her nest was empty but still warm. Sighing, she got up and stretched.

Scratchpaw must have been called by Rainbelly, she thought.

Licking her pelt clean of bits of moss she padded out of the den and to the freshkill pile. She didnt eat at all yesterday because of what happened and now her belly was rumbling. Picking off a frog from the pile she sat in the morning sun to warm her fur. Taking small bites she glanced around the camp. Needletail was eating beside his mate, Starlingtail not more than a tail length away. She spotted soulpaw coming into camp with a pile of herbs in her jaws. A few heartbeats later followed crowshade and badgerpaw with prey in their mouths. Padding up to the freshkill pile, the two toms dropped their catch. Crowshade glanced at her and she opened her mouth to mew hello but he quickly turned and padded away with badgerpaw close behind. Staring after his dark grey pelt, wildpaw felt guilt eat away at her.

If only she hadnt of hesitated, he wouldnt have killed blackcloud., thought wildpaw again.

Licking her paw to comfort herself she heard somecat call her name.

"Wildpaw," mewed a deep voice.

Looking to her left she saw Nightscar padding up to her, a small bit of worry in his eyes.

"Oh, hello Nightscar", she replied.

The large black tom stopped in front of her and asked, "Are you up for some hunting today?"

Wildpaw thought for a moment before answering. She didn't feel up for it, but she couldnt fall behind on her training. This is what is was all about being a warrior. You had to be strong and fight through tough emotions in order to protect the clan.

"Of course,"she mewed confidently, "I wouldn't miss out on feeding the clan". Getting up and shaking her pelt, she followed her mentor towards the entrance of camp. His steps were longer so she had to walk quicker in order to catch up to him.

As they padded outside, Nightscar mewed over his shoulder, "Im proud of you for being strong Wildpaw. Youll be a fine addition to shadowclan once youre a warrior."

Wildpaw smiled at her paws as she followed him deeper into the marshes.

"Thanks", she purred.

Once they reached a clearing in the marshes, nightscar and wildpaw were greeted by Fallenpaw and deerfoot.

"Wildpaw! Are you here to train with me?" mewed fallenpaw excitedly.

Wildpaws heart perked up when she saw fallenpaw and glanced at Nightscar to see if they really were going to train together.

The large black tom greeted deerfoot politely before asking, "Would you mind if me and wildpaw joined in? You are an excellent hunter compared to me"

The light brown she cat paused, her mouth open slightly from the compliment.

"S-sure." she replied, ducking her head slightly from embarrassment.

Nightscar[t] kept his eyes on the she cat for a few heartbeats longer before turning to wildpaw. "Alright, listen to deerfoot. Shes the best hunter in the clan."

Wildpaw stared at her mentor curiously, did he like deerfoot?

Fallenpaws mentor cleared her throat and mewed in a soft voice, "Alright come here wildpaw. You and fallenpaw first need to show me what you know so far about stalking."

Immediately fallenpaw threw himself forward and attempted to stalk a stick beside deerfoot. Walking quickly and crouching slightly, he clumsily stalked on the branch.

Before he leapt into the air deerfoot stepped in front of him, "Hey hey, what was that now? I taught you how to stalk yesterday so why are you pertending you dont know anything?"

Fallenpaw giggled and glanced at wildpaw, "Sorry, I was just excited to be training with wildpaw!"

Wildpaw smiled and looked at her paws, Fallenpaw was one of her best friends and him saying that made her very happy.

Sighing, deerfoot shook her head and nudged fallenpaw backwards.

"Well you being a clumsy fox wont help wildpaw be a good hunter, so instead of goofing around, try to help her" she stated

Wildpaws friend nodded and put on a serious face. Starting over he let out a breath and eyed his prey, a small rock a few tail lengths away. Crouching slightly, he carefully put each paw silently in front of the other. His tail weeved behind him like a snake as he stalked expertly towards his target. Once he was about a few mousetail lengths away. he breathed before gathering his haunches and leaping with claws extended. Fallenpaw smiled up at deerfoot when he landed directly on top of the pebble.

Deerfoot and Nightscar purred their praises towards the skilled tom.

Nightscar rumbled, "He has talent. For this only being only his second day of training. You've taught him well deerfoot, Foxstar will be proud"

Deerfoot looked down in embarresment but smiled and replied, "thank you nightscar."

Wildpaw eyed the two warriors with amusement. It was obvious that Nightscar was in some way interested in the pretty light brown she cat. Clearing her throat, which causwd the two warriors to break eye contact to look at her.

"Can I try now?", she mewed smiling.

Deerfoot nodded her head quickly, "Of course, of course! go ahead!"

Fallenpaw padded up to her and mewed, "When you stalk, try to imagine youre under water. Your motions must be fluid and quick as you walk. "

Wildpaw nodded eagerly before eyeing the rock that fallenpaw had used earlier. Breathing out, she attempted to copy fallenpaws body when he was showing her earlier. Crouching down she stuck out her tail behind her and slowly put each paw in front of the other without making much noise. Once she thought she was close enough, she gathered her strength in her haunches and leapt into the air. But when she jumped she lost sight of the rock and fumbled with her landing. Her claws had closed on the corner of the pebble and slipped off.

Looking up in defeat, Wildpaw saw deerfoot pad over to her and mew," Dont be upset Wildpaw. Its your first time so theres plenty of room for improvement."

Nightscar joined deerfoot and nodded, "You stalked perfectly so Im proud of you, you just need to work on your landing"

Wildpaws ears perked up and sat down as deerfoot and nightscar advised that she should take a few more heartbeats to calculate when she lept. After they were done they stepped away to let her try again.

Fallenpaw cheered excitedly, "You can do it Wildpaw!"

Wildpaw purred before setting her sights on the pebble again. Stalking forward skillfully, she took a breath as she calculated the distance between her and the pebble. Readying her muscles, she took a leap and landed directly on the pebble with her claws wrapped around it.

Leaping up she mewed in excitement, "I did it! Did you see that?"

Fallenpaw bounded up to her and nodded, "You got it! You're just as good as me!"

Nightscar smiled at her warmly before praising her, "Excellent work Wildpaw."

Deerfoot purred in agreement before turning to fallenpaw, "Alright Fallenpaw. Lets see if you can use your skills to catch yourself some real prey"

Fallenpaws eyes widened as he stood up,, "Really? I can try to hunt?"

The light brown she cat nodded and glanced at nightscar, touching her tail to his pelt, " Do you think Wildpaw wants to join him?"

Nightscar smile widened before looking at the small ginger and white she cat, "You up for it?" he asked her

Wildpaw nodded and padded up to her friend fallenpaw.

Deerfoot mewed, "Alright. You two can try to catch some prey. Once you're tired or have caught something, meet me and nightscar at camp."

Fallenpaw purred before bounding away, yowling over his shoulder, "If I catch something first, you owe me a mouse!"

Wildpaw leapt to her paws and chased after him, hearing nightscar call, "Be back before sunset, you two!"

Wildpaw yowled an okay as she bounded away towards the lake near thunderclan territory.

Fallenpaw had headed over towards the twoleg place so he was probably trying to catch a bird, she though.

Wildpaw hadnt decided on the type of prey, she just wanted to catch something and she had heard from Runningflame that the territory near thunderclan was lush with potential freshkill. Slowing her pace as she neared the end of the marsh, she opened her mouth to scent for anything. She caught wind of a thrush only a few tail lengths ahead. Stopping, wildpaw glanced around until she caught sight of the small bird perched on a low branch of a tree. Thinking about what she was going to do, the ginger and white apprentice stalked slowly downwind of her prey, hiding beneath some low hanging branches beneath the tree. Eyeing the thursh, wildpaw hooked her claws into the tree and carefully made her way up without making too much noise. But once she got to the branch where the thursh was grooming its feathers, the moment she placed her paw on the branch, the bird sensed the movement and took off flying. Leaping towards it, wildpaw made an attempt to hook her claws into its wing but she missed and fell to the floor. With a groan she picked herself up and shook her pelt. Then she heard a snort of laughter behind her. Whirling around she saw a grey tom with a white belly standing near the shadowclan border staring at her.

Wildpaw growled, "What are you laughing at?"

He mewed in an amused tone, "Ive just never heard of cats falling out of the sky"

Wildpaw threw him an annoyed look before replying, "Why don't you just run off to where you came from, mousebrain?"

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Well my names Wolfpaw, whats yours?"

The shadowclan apprentice snorted and turned around, "None of your business. Im going now, Ive got to catch some prey"

Wildpaw heard the gray apprentice mew, "It was nice meeting you!"

Ignoring him she padded off into her territory searching for some prey. Looking up above the trees she saw the sun slowly going down. Hopefully Fallenpaw was having as much trouble as her. Opening her mouth to sniff the air, she lightly scented mouse. Crouching down, she practiced her stalking until she saw the mouse nibbling on a berry, just under a bush. Taking a deep breath she waited until its head was down searching for more food before she leapt. Her claws dug into its back and it screeched as it tried to get away. Holding it down, she bit into the back of its neck until it stopped moving, which took a few heartbeats. Taking the mouse into her jaws, she stood proudly with her head high. This was her first kill and it went without any trouble. Trotting back to camp with her tail and head held high, she entered the camp and stopped when she saw fallenpaw already sitting beside the freshkill pile. Growling slightly from defeat she padded over to her mentor, nightscar, who was sharing tongues with deerfoot.

Putting her mouse down at his paws, she mewed, "I caught a mouse"

Deerfoot smiled at her, "Good job Wildpaw. This is a nice catch."

Nightscar purred in agreement, "Yes. Good job Wildpaw, nicely done. You can go and join fallenpaw at the freshkill pile. You deserve it"

The ginger and white she cat dipped her head and reluctantly sat down next to Fallenpaw, who was devouring a bird.

Her white, grey, and brown patched friend smirked in triumph, "Took you long enough. Have some trouble?"

Snapping her jaws near her ear, she growled in a playful tone, "Only because some thunderclan apprentice decided to chat me up at the border. I would have beat you if he hadn't of distracted me"

Fallenpaw looked at her with a weird look, "A thunderclan apprentice?"

Wildpaw nodded, "Yeah. He was laughing at me when I let a bird slip out of my claws. But I gave him a piece of my mind."

The shadowclan tom nodded slowly, "Well, maybe next time you shouldn't go off on your own. Anything can happen."

The ginger and white apprentice rolled her eyes and nudged fallenpaw with her shoulder, "Oh don't start acting like my mom. I was perfectly fine."

Fallenpaw gave her a worried look, "Still," he mewed, "You haven't had any battle training yet"

Wildpaw stood and grabbed a frog off the freshkill pile before laying down next to fallenpaw again.

"Well neither have you, so we'd both be flayed if you were with me", she snorted before taking a bite into her frog.

Wildpaws friend rolled his eyes before muttering, "Well at least you wouldn't be alone"

Wilpaw gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Fallenpaw. Nothings going to happen to me"

Fallenpaw smiled and flicked her ear with his tail before getting up and stretching, "Well Im gonna go and see if Deerfoot wants me to do anything before the day ends"

Wildpaw nodded and watched him as he padded over to deerfoot and nightscar who were whispering into each others ears.

Deerfoot stood up and layed her light brown tail on nightscar shoulder before leading fallenpaw out of the camp. The large black tom watched her go then stretched before calling wildpaw over to him.

Wildpaw gulped down the last of her frog before padding up to her mentor, "Yes nightscar?" she asked

Her mentor licked his paw and ran it over his ear before mewing, "Id like for you to go help dawneyes and soulpaw. If they have nothing for you to do, then you can take the rest of the day off. But if they do, then help them."

Wildpaw dipped her head and turned toward the medicine cat den, making her way over. Standing at the entrance of the den, she ducked under the low hanging branches and was greeted by a strong wave of herbal smells. Passing quietly by Runningflame who was sleeping near the entrance with his foot covered in cobwebs, wildpaw padded to the back of the den where she saw dawneyes organizing some leaves near a flat overhanging rock.

Clearing her throat, the pale ginger she cat turned her head with sharp yellow eyes, "Well, if it isn't the newly named Wildpaw. Come to mess up my herbs have you? You and your brother were such troublesome kits, I wouldn't be surprised if you still did."

The ginger and white apprentice swallowed nervously before mewing, "No no, Thats not why Im here. Nightscar told me to come and offer my help, if you needed any of course"

Dawneyes gaze softened at the name of her mentor, "Ah Nightscar. Hes an honorable warrior. Be glad Foxstar gave him to you. For him, yes I would like your help. Soulpaw should be back soon from gathering goldenrod for Runningflame over there," She flicked her tail in the direction of the dark ginger warrior, "and when she returns, Id like for you to accompany her to thunderclan with another warrior to drop off some Horsetail to Oakjaw, their medicine cat. I was going to go with her, But Runningflame has developed another fever so it wouldn't be wise to leave him alone."

Wildpaw nodded and stepped out out of the den to find a warrior to join her. She contemplated asking nightscar but when she looked around camp he was nowhere to be seen.

He probably went out hunting, She thought.

Spotting Silversong sunning herself in the sinking suns rays, she padded over and cleared her throat.

Silversong opened one bright blue eye and mewed, "Yes wildpaw?"

"I need a warrior to accompany me and soulpaw into thunderclan territory to bring Oakjaw some herbs. Can you come with us?" she asked.

Silversong rolled over and licked her paw, drawing it over her grey ear. "Yeah[u], sure. I don't mind. When are you guys going?" she yawned.

Wildpaw smiled, "When Soulpaw gets back, which should be soon."

The young grey tabby she cat nodded and mewed, "Ok. Well when she gets here just call me over and I'll come with"

Dipping her head, Wildpaw padded back to the medicine cat den and asked Dawneyes, "Hey is it alright if I wait here for Soulpaw?"

The shadowclan medicine cat glanced at her and flicked her ear in response before turning back to her herbs. Wildpaw sat down near Runningflame who was slightly shivering.

"Whats wrong with Runningflame?" She asked curiously.

Dawneyes sighed, "The stupid mousebrain got his paw caught in some brambles and opened up a rather large wound. It shouldn't have gotten infected but he insisted on going out hunting which allowed foreign objects to get embedded inside. Sometimes I wonder if he does these things on purpose."

Wildpaw looked at the ginger medicine cat and watched her separate different herbs into piles, discarding shredded or rotted leaves.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

Dawneyes stopped her work and was silent for a few heartbeats.

"My sister was his mother, and ever since she died last leafbare he's been getting injured more often in the most mousebrained ways. I think he's doing this to stay near me because Petalstorm and I were twins, and I remind him of her" she mewed sadly.

Wildpaw turned his gaze toward runningflame. His paw was swollen and the cobwebs were seeping blood. His ears were shredded and crusted over with dried blood from recent wounds along with his pelt and muzzle. As he slept, he breathed heavily and stirred every now and then.

"What about his father?" Wildpaw asked.

"His father was the previous Deputy, before Needletail. His name was Harontooth. He died from Greencough a few moons before Petalstorm." stated the pale ginger medicine cat.

Wildpaw thought about her mother Puddlespots, imagining if starclan took her like Runningflames parents, and a pang of sadness came into her heart. She had never known her father personally; all she knew was that he was a brave warrior of Shadowclan who died in a battle with Riverclan. He was a ginger tom with striking green eyes named Otterfang. Staring at Runningflame[v], she sympthazied for the warrior. He had lost everything and was doing the only thing he could, which was stay by his only remaining family; his mothers sister. Hopefully, he didn't take these injuries too far. Shadowclan respected and loved Runningflame for his dying loyalty and wiseness. But he would join Starclan soon if he continued these mousebrained acts. Hearing leaves crunching underpaw, Wildpaw looked up and saw Soulpaw pad into the den, her jaws full of bright yellow flowers. Standing up, she smiled at the blue grey apprentice. Soulpaw looked at her curiously but flicked her tail in acknowledgment as she passed. Dawneyes stood and let her apprentice pass to set down her collection.

"Good job Soulpaw. You were able to collect a good amount. Did you make sure to leave some for later in the season?" asked Dawneyes.

Soulpaw licked her jaws and nodded her head, "Yes. I even planted some new ones before I left"

The older medicine cat purred approvingly, "Very well done. Now I have another job for you for today."

The young medicine cat apprentice sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws, "What is it?"

Dawneyes picked up a few green stems from a pile and placed it in front of Soulpaw, "Id like for you to take these to Oakjaw in thunderclan. He mentioned that he needed some Horsetail for Sandstrike when we passed each other at the border yesterday. Wildpaw here and another warrior will accompany you there."

Soulpaw glanced at wildpaw before asking,"Whos the other warrior?"

Wildpaw stood and answered, "Silversong is going to be coming with us. Every other cat is busy at the moment."

The blue grey apprentice nodded and picked up the pile of horsetail and dipped her head, "I'll be back soon then" she mewed with her jaws full.

Dawneyes flicked her ears and turned back to herbal piles. Soulpaw walked past Wildpaw and waved her tail for her to follow. Wildpaw trotted after her, excited to be leaving the territory for the first time. Calling for Silversong as they headed for the entrance, the grey tabby leapt up and bounded over to them, in time for all of them to leave in the same heartbeat. Soulpaw led the way as Silversong and Wildpaw fell into step beside each other.

After a few heartbeats of silence, Silversong mewed, "So, hows it feel being an apprentice?"

Wildpaw lifted her head in pride, "Its great. Nightscar is a great mentor. "

Silversong purred, "I miss being an apprentice already. Needletail taught me alot of things. But of course, I do love being a warrior now. It gives me alot more freedom to serve shadowclan how I see fit"

Wildpaw mewed, "I'm a bit jealous. I can't wait to be named a warrior"

Silversong laughed, "Well unfortunately that wont be for a while. So for now, just do your best to learn what you can from Nightscar"

The shadowclan apprentice nodded and smiled at the grey tabby warrior. Silversong was a nice cat. Hopefully they could get to know each other better now that Wildpaw was an apprentice, she thought. The two cats became silent again as they padded to the thunderclan border.

Soulpaw set down the horsetail she was carrying and mewed over her shoulder, "Let me talk to them once they come around. They'll let us through if they know that it's me who has business with Oakjaw"

Silversong nodded and sat down, licking her grey paw and drawing it over her ears. Wildpaw joined her and stared off into the thunderclan trees that were just beginning to grow back their green leaves. The three she cats waited for quite some time until four cats emerged from across the thunderclan border.


	7. Thunderclan

_Leader - Spiderstar - Large black tom with yellow eyes_

 _Apprentice - Rowanpaw_

 _Deputy - Maplewing - Tortoishell she cat_

 _Apprentice - Ashpaw_

 _Medicine Cat - Oakjaw - Pale ginger tom_

 _WARRIORS_

 _Honeytail - Pale brown tabby she cat_

 _Apprentice - Dawnpaw_

 _Sandstrike - Dark ginger tom with white front paws_

 _Talonwing - Burly dark brown tom with white chest_

 _Bluefrost - Dark grey and white she cat with blue eyes_

 _Tigerscar - Pale brown tabby tom with deep scars on his ears_

 _Lilypelt - Small black and white she cat with green eyes_

 _Rosebelly - Pale ginger she cat with white belly and tail_

Apprentice - Wolfpaw

 _Panthershade - Black tom with green eyes_

 _APPRENTICES_

 _Rowanpaw - Dark reddish brown tom_

 _Ashpaw - Dark grey she cat_

 _Dawnpaw - Ginger and white she cat_

 _Wolfpaw - Large light gray tom with white belly_

 _QUEENS_

 _Flowerpool -Blue grey she cat with white paws (Berrykit)_

 _Rabbittail - Pale brown she cat with dark brown tail (Shatteredkit, Snowkit)_

 _ELDERS_

 _Greyfur - Pale grey tom_


	8. Chapter 5

A jet black tom leapt forward, his claws extended, growling, "What are you doing so close to the thunderclan border, mangepelts?"

A scarred pale tabby tom stalked up next to him, his teeth bared.

"You better have a good reason for being so close", the tabby growled.

A dark brown tom with a white chest padded up to the black tom with a dark grey and white she cat next to him. Soulpaw stood her ground and eyed all four cats bravely as they stared at them suspiciously.

Wildpaw stood next to silversong with her fur on end. She really hoped that this wouldn't end up violent. Silversong lashed her tail in defiance but she waited for Soulpaw to address the four warriors.

The blue grey medicine cat apprentice stepped forward and dipped her head, "Id like to ask if me and my companions can come with to let me drop off these herbs to Oakjaw."

The black furred warrior let out a menacing snarl, "Our medicine cat can do just fine without your worthless herbs"

The scarred tabby tom growled in agreement, "Does shadowclan think our medicine cat isn't skilled enough without your help?"

Soulpaw lashed her tail, "No! I was merely asked by Dawneyes to let me drop off these herbs to Oakjaw because he was having trouble finding horsetail for your warrior Sandstrike"

The dark brown tom with a white chest rumbled, "When did Oakjaw tell you this?"

Soulpaw looked at him sharply, "Just yesterday. Dawneyes and him passed each other by the border and he mentioned that he ran out of anti infection herbs for sandstrike. If you refuse to take me to him, then fine. But if your warrior dies due to the infection, then that will be blood on your paws" she hissed an annoyed tone.

The thunderclan warriors paused before looking at each other in a questioning manner.

The grey and white she cat sniffed rudely before mewing, "Alright fine." as she turned and signaled for the shadowclan cats to follow, "But these herbs better work or else I'll have your pelts" she added with a growl.

Soulpaw rolled her eyes before picking up the horsetail stems and padding after the grey and white warrior. Silversong and wildpaw followed after her reluctantly and were immediately surrounded by the three other aggressive thunderclan warriors.

The black pelted tom snarled in a low voice, "If you try anything, I'll flay your pretty little pelts"

Silversong bared her teeth at him, "Just try it and watch what happens"

Wildpaw nudged silversong to follow soulpaw before they were left alone with the three toms. Holding her head high, silversong trotted after the shadowclan apprentice but not before smacking the black tom in the muzzle with her tabby tail. The black furred warrior growled but stalked behind them while the scarred tabby took their left and the brown tom took their right. Wildpaw rolled her eyes, What could they do even if they tried something?, she thought. Thunderclan cats were so paranoid. After a while of walking through the thick forest, they entered through a bramble bush that caught Wildpaws fur, ripping some of it out. She hissed in pain but continued forward as she felt one of the toms shove her with a growl. Once inside of the Thunderclan camp, Soulpaw waited for the grey and white she cat took call for their leader. Wildpaw glanced around and saw thunderclan cats staring at them with suspicious looks. Queens shoved their kits inside their bramble dens as warriors stood and eyed them carefully. A large black tom with yellow eyes came out from an underground den that had a berry bush growing above it which gave it a cover from rain or snow. He padded over to them with the grey and white she cat behind him.

He mewed in a strong voice, "Soulpaw. I hear from Bluefrost that you've come to help Oakjaw heal Sandstrike"

Soulpaw dipped her head low before replying, "Yes Spiderstar. Dawneyes passed him yesterday by the border and he mentioned that he needed horsetail"

Spiderstar smiled, "That is very kind of you Soulpaw. Oakjaw is in the medicine cat den right now so you can go right ahead and give those to him"

Suddenly the black pelted warrior leapt forward his teeth bared, "Spiderstar, why are you allowing shadowclan to interfere with our business? It makes us look weak!"

Spiderstar lashed his tail, glaring at his warrior, "I don't need to explain myself to you, Panthershade! This is my decision! We have no quarrel with Shadowclan"

Panthershade growled low but stepped back, his claws digging into the dirt.

Wildpaw watched at the two other thunderclan toms padded forward to support Panthershade.

"But Spiderstar, Oakjaw is more than capable enough to heal our clanmates. We don't need their help.", mewed the scarred tabby in an annoyed voice.

Spiderstar looked at the other two toms and made his voice stern, "I am aware of that Tigerscar. But in case you have forgotten, Medicine cats do not take sides. So if they want to help each other then I will not come between them."

Tigerscar glared at Silversong and Wildpaw, "But they may use this to their advantage!" he mewed.

The brown tom next to him nodded in agreement, "Yes Spiderstar. Please think before you agree to this. They may take this as us being in their debt. Foxstar is always trying to find the smallest things to use as an excuse!" he stated cautiously.

The thunderclan leader growled, "Again. As I have stated, Medicine cats do not take sides. You should know this Talonwing, It is your brother who is Medicine cat. Anyways, Do you want to risk that Sandstrike doesn't recover from this?" he challenged.

All three toms paused, clearly thinking about what could happen if Oakjaw were not able to find the right herbs

Spiderstar sighed before stating, "I understand your concerns. You three are good warriors, but this is a battle where you must step down. Sandstrike is the main priority right now, so I will be letting soulpaw help."

Turning his large head to the blue grey she cat, he flicked his ear in the direction of the medicine cat den, "Go. No one will bother you. I'm sure Oakjaw will appreciate the help."

Soulpaw sighed in relief, dipping her head before trotting over to the den and padding inside. Wildpaw and silversong stood there in silence for a few heartbeats before being addressed by Spiderstar.

"You three can wait here for her. I will send one of my apprentices to keep you company while your clanmate is here." he mewed.

Turning, he swept his tail for all of his warriors to follow him. Panthershade growled at Wildpaw and Silversong before following behind Tigerscar and Talonwing.

Silversong bared her teeth before padding closer to Wildpaw, muttering, "Youd think they have bees in their brains from the way they so disrespectfully talk to Spiderstar."

Wildpaw nodded slowly, "Yeah. Foxstar would have their pelts if they were shadowclan warriors."

Both she cats sat down near the entrance, watching the thunderclan cats come in and go out. Each one of them giving them suspicious stares. Wildpaw drew in the dirt with her claw as a way to ignore their looks which were causing her pelt to heat up in embarresment. Silversong sat up straight, attempting to look strong and intimidating. After a few heartbeats, Wildpaw heard silversong sniff her nose in contempt, causing her to look up.

She was met by a familiar face who was smiling widely, "Oh hey! Its you!" wolfpaw mewed.

Silversong threw her a glance, "You know this tom?" she asked.

The light grey tom gave a small chuckle, "Don't get your tail in a twist. I met mysterypaw over here at the border today when she fell out of a tree" he informed silversong

Wildpaws ears burned in embarresment as wolfpaw recounted the story of her attempt at catching a bird.

"It was my first time hunting!" she mewed in desperation at silversong who was giving her an amused look.

The pretty grey tabby warrior meowed, "Dont worry Wildpaw. You did much better then me on my first day hunting. You caught a mouse in a the end while i caught nothing but dirt and moss in my fur."

Wolfpaw laughed, "So thats your name. Well Wildpaw," he continued, "I didn't catch anything either on my first day. But now, Im an expert at catching squirrel"

Wildpaw stuck out her tongue in disgust, "I don't know how you thunderclan cats can eat squirrel. Frog taste way better."

Silversong nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I once caught a squirrel that wandered into the marsh but it had so much fur that there was barely any meat to enjoy."

Wolfpaw gave a playful growl, "Oh and eating slimy skinny snake is good? I wouldn't dare to eat some thing that can kill you"

Wildpaw lifted her head in pride, "Thats what makes Shadowclan better. We are brave enough to eat out enemy"

The light grey tom laughed, "And yet Thunderclan is the one who saved the clans when twolegs came"

Silversong growled and swiped at his ear but wolfpaw ducked quickly, "You don't know anything about the great journey. It wasn't just Thunderclan. All the clans came together to come here you mousebrain.

Silversongs was answered by a loud growl which caused the three cats to turn their heads, where they saw a pale ginger she cat with a white tail and belly stomped up to them.

"Hey! What do you think youre doing to my apprentice?" the she cat challenged.

Silversong rolled her eyes, "So youre the one filling this kits head with nonsense?"

Wolfpaw and wildpaw glanced at each other with worry in their eyes as the two she cats faced each other.

"His head is not filled with nonsense. Thunderclan did save the four clans. Shadowclan almost died because they wanted to stay there." the thunderclan she cat growled.

Silversong lashed her tail in anger, "Oh so now that Shadowclan agreed to your idea of leaving, Thunderclan is the only one who lead us here and saved all our tails? Well I don't know what you've been told but each clan had a guide, ours was Tawnypelt, so we well enough could have gone by ourselves, We just didn't want to leave the clans by themselves since we have always been four clans" she growled

Wolfpaw attempted to step in but everyone stopped when Soulpaw came padding up to them with Oakjaw next to her.

The pale ginger medicine cat gave them all silencing glares, "Rosebelly, what do you think you're doing starting conflict inside of camp?" he asked to the pale ginger and white she cat.

Rosebelly lashed her tail as she glared at silversong who looked at her defiantly, "I was just educating this mousebrained Shadowclan kit on the great journey, thats all."

Silversong leapt up and bared her teeth, "You're the one who needs educating." she growled.

Oakjaw gave them stern looks, "Stop this nonsense at once. The great journey was way beyond all our times so there is no need to be arguing about this now. Neither of you probably knows what happened anyways since the tales have been exaggerated through out the generations."

Soulpaw nodded in agreement, "We should be going now anyways. I took long enough already by helping oakjaw."

Oakjaw dipped his head to soulpaw, "Thank Dawneyes for me. Sandstrike would have doomed without those herbs."

Rosebelly sniffed her nose contemply before leading Wolfpaw away with a sweep of her tail. Wolfpaw smiled at wildpaw, flicking his tail in good bye, before bouncing away after his mentor.

Silversong bared her teeth at Rosebelly before following Soulpaw as she exited the thunderclan entrance. Wildpaw went to follow too but was stopped by Panthershade who leapt towards the entrance, cutting her off.

He growled over his shoulder, "Just making sure you Mangepelts get off of our territory."

Wildpaw rolled her eyes and went after him. Shaking her pelt once she padded through the brambles, she trotted after Panthershade who was stomping after Silversong and Soulpaw. After a few heartbeats, Panthershade let her pass him, allowing him to keep them walking fast towards the border. Once at the border, the shadowclan she cats crossed over and went into the forest. Wildpaw looked over her shoulder and saw Panthershade bare his sharp teeth at her, his orange eyes menancing, promising harm if she dare come back. She picked up her pace and caught up with Soulpaw and Silversong, losing sight of panthershade in the dense pine. After a while of walking, they finally entered the shadowclan camp where all three departed into their own dens. Silversong yawned and waved her tail to Wildpaw as she entered the warriors den. Wildpaw headed for the apprentices den and made herself comfortable in her nest. Curling up, she wrapped her tail around her nose and watched the last of the suns rays fall behind the pine trees. Yawning, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Windclan

_Leader - Duststar - Lithe pale ginger tom_

 _Apprentice - Emberpaw_

 _Deputy - Thorntail - Burly dark brown tabby tom_

 _Medicine Cat - Spottedpool - Grey and white tabby tom_

 _WARRIORS_

 _Swiftheart - Dark ginger tom with white underbelly_

 _Apprentice - Sunpaw_

 _Brightfang - Light brown tabby tom_

 _Apprentice - Cloudpaw_

 _Redfur - Reddish brown she cat with white paws_

 _Jadedeye - Light grey she cat with green eyes_

 _Littlespeck - Small dark grey she cat with lighter flecks_

 _Barkpelt - Dark brown tabby tom_

 _Furystep - Tortoishell tom_

 _APPRENTICES_

 _Emberpaw - Reddish brown tom with white chest_

 _Sunpaw - Light ginger tom with darker flecks_

 _Cloudpaw - Light grey she cat with white Chest_

 _QUEENS_

 _Tawnypool - Tortoishell she cat (Roughkit)_

 _ELDERS_

 _Brambletail - Dark brown tom with white patches_

 _Mudfoot - White she cat with brown paws_


	10. Chapter 6

The next morning, Wildpaw awoke to the sound of Foxstar yowling a clan meeting. Stretching, she stretched her tired muscles and hopped out of her nest. Prodding Scratchpaw who was still in a deep sleep, her brother opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly.

Snapping her head in the direction of the outside of the den she mewed, "Foxstars called a meeting. Hurry up before we miss anything."

Scratchpaw yawned and stood up, pausing to lick his fur before padding after Wildpaw who walked out of the den. Fallenpaw and Badgerpaw were already seated near the edge of the crowd of cats, beckoning them over to them.

Bounding over to them, the two siblings sat down just in time for Foxstar to yowl, "Tonight is the gathering. And I have debated on taking the new apprentices since its only been two days since they've been apprenticed, "he mewed, looking at the three young cats. "and I have decided to only take Wildpaw since she is the oldest out of all of them."

Wildpaw looked at her brother and fallenpaw who mewed their congratulations. Wildpaw was sad her brother and friend couldn't join but she didn't want it to ruin her excitement.

She kneeded the ground in excitement as Foxstar continued," The cats that will be joining Wildpaw will obviously be her mentor, Nightscar, as well as Silversong, Vixenshade, and starlingtail. Sometime before the gathering tonight, I need the cats I've named to go to Dawneyes for the traveling herbs."

Wildpaw saw soulpaw get up at the whisk of Dawneyes tail and head inside the medicine cat den. Shes probably gathering the herbs, she thought.

Turning back to Foxstar, Wildpaw listened as he gave the lead to Needlepelt.

Needlepelt stepped forward onto the tree stump as Foxstar went down to wait as he addressed the clan for the patrols.

The dark brown tom glanced down towards his son, fallenpaw briefly, a look a pride in his eyes, before he yowled. 'Alright. For Dawn patrol, Rainbelly will lead." Looking down at the pale grey she cat, he continued, "Choose the cats youd like to take with you."

Rainbelly dipped her head before standing, "I'd like for Deerfoot and her apprentice, as well as Silversong to join me"

The cats she called dipped their heads in acknowledgement. Scratchpaw turned and whispered in Wildpaws ear, "I hope theres no problem with Riverclan. I'm supposed to start a battle training afterwards so I won't know anything right now."

Wildpaw layed her tail on her brothers black pelt, "Don't worry. Lightningstar doesn't want a problem with us. It was already shameful enough her warrior turned on her in front of us so shell probably ask her patrols to be as neutral as possible with us in order to make us forget about it. "

Scratchpaw looked at her for a few heartbeats before flicking his ear in agreement. "I guess so." he mewed quietly.

Both cats turned back to their deputy as he named the hunting and dusk patrols. Wildpaw and her mentor nightscar had been assigned to Hunting patrol with Vixenshade and her mother, puddlespots. Once needlepelt was done assigning jobs, he ended the meeting and jumped off the stump, joining Foxstar and following him into his den. Wildpaw stood up, waving goodbye to her brother and Fallenpaw as they headed out for patrol. Watching them go, she jumped when she felt a tail flick her ear.

Looking to her right, she saw Nightscar beckoning her with his white tipped tail, "Come on, The patrols waiting for us."

Wildpaw nodded and followed him to the entrance of camp. After a few heartbeats, her mother came padding up to her. With a purr, the black and white she cat licked her kit over her ears.

Wildpaw edged away from her, grumbling, "Mom! Stop it! You're embarressing me!"

Nightscar gave a light chuckle watching as Puddlespots continued to try to groom her fur.

Puddlespots purred, "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm just excited to be going on hunting patrol with my daughter!"

Wildpaw rolled her eyes but smiled. It was going to be interesting going hunting with her mother for the first time. Rolling her shoulders in excitement, she saw Vixenshade bound over to the group of waiting cats.

"Sorry! Dawneyes wanted to check my shoulder before I went!", she explained in a hurry.

Nightscar flicked his tail, "Whats wrong with your shoulder?"

Vixenshade mewed in response, " I wretched my shoulder a few days ago trying to catch this bird."

Nightscar nodded before sweeping his tail for the she cats to follow him, as he had been set as the head of the patrol.

"Hopefully that won't affect the amount of prey you can catch", he mewed over his shoulder.

Vixenshade raised her dark ginger head hautily, "Don't worry. Behind Deerfoot, I'll catch a good amount."

Wildpaw followed behind Nightscar as she padded beside her mother.

Nightscar mewed," Alright. Lets go hunt near the twoleg place since we haven't gone there in a while. It should have plenty of prey."

The cats mewed in agreement as they padded toward the twoleg place.

Once at the twoleg fence, Nightscar addressed the group,"Alright, Everycat go their own way, except Wildpaw, stay with me. We'll hunt until we have at least 3 pieces each and then we'll meet back here beside this pine tree. I'll mark it in case you get lost"

Turning to the tall Pine tree near him, Nightscar stood on his backpaws and scratched away at the tree until a deep wound was present.

Looking back at the she cats he mewed, "Alright. Lets go"

Vixenshade immediatly turned and padded off towards the far end of the twoleg fence heading toward Riverclan territory. Wildpaw watched her as Puddlespots took a few heartbeats to decide where to go.

"Why did she go so far?" Wildpaw asked

Puddlespots laughed, "Vixenshade has always been known to be extremely independent and prideful. Nightscars comment must have annoyed her."

Nightscar rolled his eyes, "Shes acting like a kit if what I said got her tail in a twist. She should know that in that direction are less places for prey to hide so there won't be much."

Puddlespots shrugged her shoulders, "Well, she cats are stubborn. Anyways, Ill go this way. See you two soon" she mewed before padding off in the opposite direction of Vixenshade.

Nightscar looked down at Wildpaw and asked, "Can you scent anything? We'll try to hunt somewhere in this area."

Wildpaw nodded and opened up her mouth to scent for prey.

"I faintly smell some mice and a vole." she answered.

Nightscar flicked his tail," Alright. Try to catch something. I'll be watching you from afar."

Wildpaw leapt up and nodded before scenting again. Deciding on the vole, which wasn't too far away, She padded off in its direction. Opening her mouth every few heartbeats to see how strong the voles scent was, she finally saw it sniffing around the ground. Crouching down, she stalked forward, thanking starclan that the wind was in the right direction for the vole not to smell her. Once she was close enough, she waited a few heartbeats to leapt. But a heartbeat too late, the vole turned and noticed her ginger pelt against the brown surroundings. Rushing off in fear, Wildpaw growled in annoyance before giving chase to the small brown vole. It moved fast into the bushes and she stopped before she got a face full of leaves. Swiping at the ground in annoyance, she cut deep slashed into the floor. Hearing a thump of something jumping out from a tree she saw Nightscar straighten himself out from leaping out of a pine a few tail lengths away.

Wildpaw looked at the ground apologetically, "Sorry. I took too long and it saw me."

Nightscar padded past her, his voice comforting, "No worries. Theres more prey where that came from."

Wildpaw followed her mentor as he scented for new prey.

"I smell a snake. Would you like for me to catch it or do you want to try again?" he asked

Wildpaw shook her head," No you can try. I've never hunted snake so I don't know how to do it."

Nightscar nodded, "Very well. I forgot that I haven't taught you how to deal with a snake, so its better you watch."

The black pelted tom headed towards the scent of the snake nonchalantly.

Wildpaw padded after him curiously, "Shouldn't we be more quiet?" she whispered.

Her mentor chuckled, "Not with snakes. Unlike most prey, they have better senses than us, so it'll know we are there way before we know it's there. That is the dangerous part though so when I tell you, stand back"

Wildpaw nodded and after a few heartbeats of tracking the snake, Nightscar held up his white tipped tail for the ginger and white apprentice to stay back.

Nightscar crouched low, stalking forward while scanning the brush. His black pelt blended in with the dark pine around him, his white tail tip the only thing visible.

"Now," he whispered, "This snake may be dangerous, so always locate his head before you continue" He flicked his tail in the direction of a light brown snake with dark blotches on its back slowly making its way towards a dead tree.

"When you leap," Nightscar continued, "You must go for the head, Bite down and do not let go until it stops moving no matter what. And keep your paws out of its fangs way. You don't want to get bit"

Wildpaw nodded as she watched the snake move slowly towards a small gap between the tangled roots. If nightscar didn't leap now, the snake would get away. The older black tom gathered his haunches and after a heartbeat more, he leapt and planted his huge paws on the snakes backside. Before it could whip around his buried his teeth in the snakes head crunching down on its hard skull. The snake let out a hiss and whipped its body around frantically, wrapping its tail around nightscars forelegs. Nightscar growled and bit down harder on the snake until its furious thrashing ceased. The snakes body fell to the pine floor in a heap. After a heartbeat longer of holding his teeth in its head, Nightscar let go of the snake and it dropped to the floor.

Wildpaw leapt forward meowing, "Wow! That was amazing! And it's so big too! It'll feed the elders for sure!"

Nightscar smiled, "Now that you've seen how its done. Go hunt on your own. And meet the rest of the patrol at the pine tree in a bit."

Wildpaw nodded and scurried off to find some prey.


	11. Chapter 7

Wildpaw had managed to catch a vole and 1 extremely plump mouse on her own. She padded back to the patrol, her mouth full of fur as she carried her kills to the designated pine trees. She had taken long enough catching the mouse so she decided to skip on the third piece.

They'll understand, she thought.

Sure enough, when she pushed through some bushes she saw the patrol waiting by the pine tree. Nightscar stood when he saw her.

"There you are" he mewed. "Had you taken any longer, We would have come looking for you."

Wildpaw put down her prey, "Sorry. I had a hard time finding these."

Vixenshade gave her a rude sniff, "And you only come back with two pieces?"

Puddlespots glared at her, "You just came padding over here not two heartbeats ago, And all you got were three scrawny mice even though you've been hunting longer then she's been around."

The dark ginger and white she cat shot her a glare but remained quiet.

Nightscar lifted his tail, "Alright thats enough. Lets get back to camp. The clan must be hungry by now"

Wildpaw nodded, ignoring Vixenshades angry stare as she picked up her prey and padded after her mentor who was carrying 2 thrush and his snake. Puddlespots cut off vixenshade when she went to follow Wildpaw, obviously still angry at the young warrior for being rude to her kit. Vixenshade growled low but picked up her kills and followed the 3 cats back to camp. Entering the camp, The hunting patrol set down their prey on the freshkill pile.

Immediatly, Dawneyes bounded over and picked up Nightscars 2 thrush, bringing them back to the medicine cat den.

Wildpaws eyes followed her.

One of those is probably for runningflame, she thought.

Nightscar got her attention with a flick of his tail, "Good job with hunting today wildpaw. Why don't you take that mouse of yours to the elders. They might like to have it." he mewed with a smile

Wildpaw nodded and picked up her plump mouse, padding over to the elders den. Inside, Mothstrike, and old pale tabby tom with a shredded ear was grooming his pelt next to Eeljaw, a black tom with a white muzzle.

"Oh hello there young one." mewed eeljaw.

Wildpaw smiled and set down her mouse, "Hi there Eeljaw. I caught this really fat mouse today and I was wondering if you and mothstrike would do me the honor of having it."

The old black tom purred, "Why thats very kind of you Wildpaw." Turning to Mothstrike, he asked, "Would you like some mothstrike?"

The pale tabby tom growled, "Itd better not be sick. Last time, Badgerpaw gave me an ill frog and it made me have an upset stomach for moons!"

Eeljaw rolled his eyes, "A mouse as fat as this is bound to be healthy as the strongest warrior unlike that scrawny frog you had."

Mothstrike growled but pawed at the mouse, bringing it closer to him.

Eeljaw turned to wildpaw, "Thanks so much for the freshkill wildpaw. I was gonna go get some for us, but my pads have been sore so you saved me the trouble"

Wildpaw smiled and purred, "Youre welcome. Do you want me to go to Dawneyes to look at your pad for you?"

The black tom nodded, "Oh yes please. Starclan knows I'm old but Id like to be able to walk to the freshkill pile thats no more then a few tail lengths away for my meal!"

Mothstrike was swallowing the bite of mouse he took when he prodded his denmate, "Maybe its starclan punishing you because I took that mouse dung frog instead of you. "

Eeljaw growled in an annoyed tone, "Would you drop that frog thing? For starclans sake! Youve been complaining about that even though it happened over a moon ago!"

Wildpaw slowly backed out of the den as the two toms argued about the old frog. Chuckling, she turned and padded over to the medicine cat den. She saw Dawneyes over by Runningflame pressing some plant pulp onto his wounds while he ate his thrush. The senior warrior looked up when she walked in and flicked Dawneyes pelt, letting her know that someone had entered the den.

The pale ginger medicine cat looked up, "Wildpaw. What do you want?"

The ginger and white apprentice mewed, "Eeljaws pads have been hurting to the point where he can't walk and I wanted to know if you could take a look at them when youre done."

Dawneyes nodded waving her off with her tail, "Yes Yes. I'll send Soulpaw later to see whats wrong. Now go, I'm busy"

Wildpaw dipped her head before turning out of the den and padding over to Nightscar. The black tom was sharing his snake with Deerfoot who smiled when she came over.

Wildpaw smiled back at her before addressing her mentor, "Hey nightscar. Is there anything else you wanted me to do today?"

Nightscar swallowed his mouthful before replying," No. But right now I need for you to eat and rest for the rest of the day for tonights gathering."

Wildpaw grinned, excitement seeping into her pelt, bouncing over to the pile she picked up her favorite food. Frog, Sitting down with it she savored each bite. She was going to go to her first gathering so she needed every bit of strength. Once she was done, she stretched and padded over to her den. No cat was inside. Scratchpaw was probably battle training right now with fallenpaw. Who knows what Badgerpaw was doing. Wildpaw flattened out her nest and curled up. She was too excited to sleep but she knew that if she didn't sleep, she would be too tired to enjoy the gathering. Yawning, she forced herself to relax and think about sleep. After a few heartbeats, she was dreaming.


	12. Chapter 8

Wildpaw woke up to a cat prodding her in her side. Opening her eyes, she yawned and saw her brother, scratchpaw, smiling down at her.

"wake up, sleepyhead. Its almost time for you to leave for the gathering. Nightscar wanted me to wake you." he mewed.

Wildpaw leapt up, "Great starclan! I didn't know I had slept for so long!" she gasped as she looked outside the den and the moon was nearly at its highest peak.

"Thanks scratchpaw!" she mewed over her shoulder as she bounded over to the medicine cat den. Her brother smiled and waved his tail goodbye and padded back into the den.

Wildpaw entered the den and almost ran into Soulpaw who was carrying a bundle of leaves in her jaws. Wildpaw leapt back and dipped her head in apology.

"Sorry Soulpaw. I need some traveling herbs for the gathering." she mewed.

Soulpaw set down her bundle with a sigh, "Well, I was about to double check if everycat had some anyways, So here. " pushing over a few leaves toward her with her paw.

Wildpaw nodded and bent down to chew on the leaves. As she crunched down on the bitter leaves, Soulpaw picked her bundle back up to go around the clan again in case she missed somecat. Wildpaw screwed her muzzle in disgust when she had to swallow the herbs. Hearing a quiet purr she turned her head and saw Runningflame looking at her with a sad laughter in his eyes.

"They may taste like crowfood but you'll be happy you had them. I remember when I went to my first gathering" he mewed quietly.

Wildpaw looked at him with a soft smile, "Would you like me to tell you what happened when I come back?"

Runningflame smiled, "No it's alright. I'll hear the news from Dawneyes and Soulpaw when they get back."

Wildpaw dipped her head, "Alright. Starclan walk with you. I've got to go now"

She turned and bounded over to Nightscar who was tapping his tail on the ground expectantly as she made her way over to him.

"So, finally up I see?" he purred in amusement.

Wildpaw scuffed the ground in embarresment, "Sorry. I didn't know I had slept for so long. But I just got my traveling herbs so I'm all ready." she smiled.

Nightscar blinked his eyes at her in acknowledgement and turned his eyes to Foxstar who padded out of his den with Needepelt close behind him. Wildpaws pelt prickled with excitement as she realized it was time for the gathering.

"Alright. Shadowclan lets be on our way" yowled Foxstar.

Nightscar stood and followed Foxstar and needlepelt who exited the camp. Close behind Wildpaw, she saw Vixenshade give her a dirty look as she raced past her to pad behind Needletail. Silversong, Dawneyes and Starlingtail padded behind them, bringing up the rear. Walking through the forest, Wildpaw padded beside her mentor as they headed for the shore. The group of cats walked through the sand and kept within two foxlenghts within the shore in order for there to be no trouble. As they walked towards the end of their territory Foxstar held up his tail for the group to slow down.

Needlepelt turned around and addressed them quietly, "We are passing through the twoleg greenleaf place. So eyes open, we don't know if there are twolegs around."

Wildpaw nodded her head and followed Nightscar onto a hard wooded surface that felt strange underpaw. Wildpaws nose was swallowed up by Twoleg scent that made her gag. Twolegs smelled absolutely awful, she thought, wrinkling her nose. Luckily, nothing happened as they padded towards Riverclan territory and made it back to normal grass. Wildpaw glanced into the foreign territory and opened her mouth to scent for prey. She faintly smelled frog and squirrel but knew she couldn't hunt. Turning her attention back to the path, the group finally made it to the fallen over tree bridge. Foxstar leapt easily onto the bridge and padded across, putting each paw in front of the other confidently. Needltail leapt onto the bridge behind him followed by Vixenshade who lifted her tail up arrogantly as she bounded behind the deputy closely. Nightscar padded up to the bridge and flicked his tail for Wildpaw to follow behind him. After he leapt onto the tree, Wildpaw gathered her haunches before leaping up digging her claws into the bark. Taking a deep breath she walked behind Nightscar but froze when she felt the tree bow when Silversong leapt onto it. Her fur pricked with fear as the tree bounced up and down.

Silversong nudged her softly, "Come on. Don't be scared. Youve got to hurry or we'll miss the gathering."

Wildpaw nodded and slowly made her way across the bridge and relief came over her when she was finally able to leap off and touch the sandy floor. Purring with triumph, she set off to follow her mentor into the thick line of trees toward the gathering area.

Pushing through the thick shrubbery she was met by a large space full of cats from all the clans. Wildpaws mouth gaped in awe as she saw Foxstar and needlepelt pad over to a large tree where the other leaders and deputies sat.

Looking around she saw Nightscar talking to a bright ginger tom. Nightscar turned his head and spotted her, calling her over with his tail.

"Wildpaw, I'd like you to meet flameclaw. Hes a riverclan warrior." he mewed.

Flameclaw gave her a soft smile, "Hello there wildpaw. Nightscar was just telling me how quick of a learner you are"

Wildpaw ducked her head in embarresement but purred happily. "well thank you"

Nightscar flicked her ear with his white tipped tail, "Why don't you meet the apprentices from the other clan. Its good for you to get to know the cats you might meet in battle"

Wildpaw nodded and excitedly looked around until she saw a group of small cats near the edge of the crowd. Padding over, she nervously dipped her head in greeting to 5 apprentices seated in a circle.

"h-hello. I'm new here. My names wildpaw from Shadowclan" she mewed.

Immediately a light grey with a white chest she cat smiled, "Hello Wildpaw. My names Cloudpaw and this is my brother sunpaw from Windclan." she mewed while nudging a light ginger tom with darker flecks who dipped his head in greeting.

A big reddish brown tom flicked his tail in hello, "My names Rowanpaw from Thunderclan and this is ashpaw, my clanmate" nodding to a dark grey she cat who smiled at her.

Wildpaw dipped her head as the last tom, who was a dark brown tabby rolled his eyes at her. "I don't know why I should be telling some conniving Shadowclan cat my name."

Rowanpaw swung his large head to the tabby tom, his amber eyes sharp, "You should be more polite to newcomers Timberpaw. Or does splashpelt not teach you anything?"

Timberpaw gave a low growl, "My mentor teaches me more then you could ever know, mangepelt"

Cloudpaw and sunpaw rolled their eyes and beckoned Wildpaw over to them as they let Timberpaw and Rowanpaw argued. Ashpaw joined in the argument but were finally hushed by a light grey windclan she cat. The gathering was about to start. Wildpaw padded around the two toms and sat between the two Windclan siblings.

Foxstar had joined the other leaders and let out a loud yowl, "Alright quiet!. Let the gathering begin!"

With a flick of his tail, Spiderstar dipped his head and stood up on the thick branch where a lithe ginger tom sat next to him.

"Thunderclan is doing well. The prey is coming in and our warriors are are having no trouble finding prey. We also have two new kits named Shatteredkit and Snowkit. They are Rabbittails and Talonwings kits. We thank starclan for this bountiful season." he sat down and the lithe ginger tom flicked his tail before standing.

Wildpaw whispered to Cloudpaw," Whos that?"

The grey she cat mewed, "Thats Duststar, Hes windclans leader, and his Deputy is that dark brown tabby near the trunk. His names Thorntail."

Wildpaw nodded and listened to Duststar who mewed," Windclan is also doing well. There have been plenty of rabbits on the moors this newleaf. We have two new apprentices here with us tonight. Sunpaw and cloudpaw. Their mentors are Swiftheart and Brightfang."

Wildpaw watched as every cats eyes turned to cloudpaw and sunpaw who stood tall and proud. A wave of nervousness overcame her as she thought about how it would be when everycats attention would be on her.


	13. Chapter 9

Once the clans settled down, Duststar allowed for Foxstar to take the stand who was seated next to Lightningstar.

Wildpaws leader, raised his dark ginger head and yowled strongly, "Shadowclan is thriving this newleaf. We have 3 new apprentices, Wildpaw joins us tonight while the other two Scratchpaw and Fallenpaw stay in the camp. Her mentor is Nightscar"

Wildpaw stood and lifted her head high, puffing out her chest pridefully, trying to stop her legs from shaking. The clans turned to look at her and she heard mewls of congratulations from all around her. After a few heartbeats Foxstar continued addressing the clans and Wildpaw was able to sit back down, relieved to have the attention taken away from her.

Sunpaw smiled at her, "I've heard about Nightscar before. He's known as a great fighter among the clans. Youre pretty lucky"

Wildpaw raised her head proudly, she was glad to have such a well known mentor. Turning her attention back to her leader, he finished addressing the clans and allowed for the final leader to take the stand.

Lightningstar dipped her head respectfully and yowled, "Riverclan is doing well. The fish have returned to the stream and our marshes are lush with prey. We also have one new kit named Stormkit who was kitted by Pinefeather and her mate Mumbleheart."

The clans mewed their congratulations and Wildpaw turned back to Sunpaw who was watching the leaders. There was something about the ginger tom that seemed familiar. When she turned to Cloudpaw, she also looked familiar, but in a different way. Both had blue eyes but different pelt colors. Shaking her head, she turned back to the leaders. Wildpaw couldn't quite place where she knew them. She couldn't know anyone in Windclan. Their clan was across the lake so Shadowclan rarely interacted with them. Ignoring the weird feeling, she saw Foxstar leap down from the tree. The gathering was over, but the clans were sticking around for a bit longer to talk with their friends.

Cloudpaw turned to Wildpaw and smiled, "So is it true that you Shadowclan cats eat snakes?"

Sunpaw looked at her curiously," Yes. Do tell. Windclan has so many stories of you shadowclan cats"

Wildpaw rolled her eyes but smiled, "Yes we eat snakes. They are no different then you eat rabbits. But it's a bit more dangerous to hunt since they can be venomous."

Cloudpaw eyes widened, "Woahh! Have you caught one yet?"

Wildpaw shook her head, "No. Not yet. But my mentor just taught me yesterday, so the next time one shows up, I'll get it"

Sunpaw gave her a crooked smile, "Well, don't get bit. We just became friends, so don't be getting hurt."

Wildpaw looked at him sharply, "We can't be friends. What if we meet in battle?"

Cloudpaws blue eyes gazed at her sadly, "Oh yeah. Theres not many apprentices in Windclan, so we were just a bit happy to meet someone so friendly."

The shadowclan apprentice sighed at the siblings, "Well, I guess we can be friends. But if we meet in battle, I won't go easy on you."

The ginger tom raised his head proudly, "Ha. I wouldn't expect you to." growling playfully he swiped a paw her her muzzle, "I'll send you running back to your mother once I've been trained."

Wildpaw gave him a playful return swipe, "We'll see about that"

Cloudpaw laughed and nodded, "We'll all be great warriors."

Wildpaw was about to agree when Nightscar padded up beside her, "Wildpaw, it's time to go. Foxstar wants to get back to camp."

Nodding, she dipped her head to her two new friends. "See you later. It was nice meeting you two"

Cloudpaw waved her tail goodbye and sunpaw smiled at her before the two apprentices padded away to Duststar who was gathering all his clanmates together. Wildpaw followed nightscar to where Foxstar and Needlepelt were waiting.

Foxstar turned to Nightscar and sighed, "Where are the others? I'm exhausted."

Needlepelt stood, "I'll go gather them."

Foxstar flicked his tail and needlepelt padded into the crowd of cats, searching for the rest of the group.

Wildpaw dipped her head respectfully to her leader, "Thank you for bringing me Foxstar. I'll be sure to tell my brother and fallenpaw how amazing it was."

Foxstar chuckled, "Youre very lucky to have seen such a peaceful gathering. Usually Duststar or Lightningstar are at my throat for more land."

Wildpaws eyes widened "Are there fights?"

Foxstar looked at the crowd of dissipating cats, "Sometimes. But you have to remember that it is forbidden to fight at a gathering. So they end quickly most of the time."


	14. Chapter 10

Wildpaw nodded, imagining a fight breaking out in such a large group of cats. A few heartbeats later, Needlepelt appeared with Silversong, Vixenshade, and Starlingtail behind me.

Foxstar gave them a scolding glare, "Why did you take so long? We need to get back to camp."

Silversong and Starlingtail dipped their heads low in apology, "We're sorry Foxstar, We lost track of time."

Vixenshade only rolled her eyes but Foxstar gave her a hard stare, addressing her, "If you think being so beebrained is something to be proud of Vixenshade, then you can be even prouder by cleaning the elders of ticks when we return to camp."

The dark ginger she cats mouth dropped and before she could reply, the shadowclan leader turned and padded away towards camp. Wildpaw struggled to keep in her giggle and bounded away after Nightscar when she saw Vixenshade whip her head towards her. The last thing she needed was a warrior like Vixenshade causing her problems. On the way back to camp, Wildpaw fell into step with Silversong.

The pale tabby she cat mewed," So how was your first gathering?"

Wildpaw replied excitedly, "It was amazing! I met alot of different cats! The leaders were so cool!"

Silversong chuckled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I bet you have plenty of stories to tell Scratchpaw"

Wildpaw nodded,"Definitely! And Fallenpaw!"

Silversong chuckled and looked at her in an amused way, "I'm sure Fallenpaw would love to hear anything from you."

Wildpaw was oblivious to what the tabby she cat meant, mewing "Yeah! Theres no one else who could tell him about the gathering."

Silversong purred and the two cats talked as they walked back to camp. At the entrance of the camp, Wildpaws mother, Puddlespots sat watching for any intruders. When she saw the group of cats padding towards them, she leapt up smiling.

"Hello! How was the gathering?" she asked excitedly.

Foxstar gave her a quick nod, "It went fine. Thank you for asking." and padded past her into the camp. Puddlespots dipped her head as the rest of the group went in to rest. Wildpaw paused as she went up to her mother. Puddlespots purred, licking her kit over the ear.

"I hope the gathering was as great as you hoped. Did you meet anyone?"

Wildpaw nodded her head, "Yeah. I met some apprentices from the other clans. They were really nice, except some tom from riverclan."

Puddlespots shook her head, , "Was he a dark brown tabby? Full of himself?"

Wildpaw nodded, confused as to how she knew who she was talking about. "Yeah, howd you know?"

Puddlespots sighed, "Everyone knows Timberpaw. The most arrogant mousebrain there ever was. Alot of cats worry if he'll be trouble for them in the future. Hes a fierce cat."

Wildpaw nodded, "I'll do my best to stay out of his way."

Puddlespots smiled, "Good. Don't start trouble where there doesn't need to be."

The ginger and white she-cat dipped her head, "Of course not."

Sweeping her black and white tail, Puddlespots pointed to the the camp, "Now go on, it's very late. You're going to be tired tomorrow."

Wildpaw yawned, and nodded, passing her mother and heading back into camp.

She heard her mother whisper, "Goodnight.", before sitting back down to guard the camp.

The cool night air swept through Wildpaws fur, causing her to shiver. Looking up, she saw the bright moon peering through the trees. Taking in a deep breath, she padded into the apprentices den, sneaking past a snoring Badgerpaw, who was laying splayed out in his nest. Fallenpaw lifted his head up when she tried to pad quietly past him.

"Wildpaw, youre back." he whispered.

Wildpaw smiled, "Oh. yeah. sorry for waking you fallenpaw."

The shadowclan tom shook his head, "No its fine. How was the gathering?"

Wildpaw paused before answering. Flicking her tail, she padded over to her nest and carefully pulling it over next to Fallenpaw.

Laying in her nest, she turned to her friend, "It was great actually. I saw all the leaders and met some apprentices."

Fallenpaw smiled, "Thats awesome. So what happened?"

The shadowclan she-cat answered him, "Well, I actually don't remember much about what the leaders talked about. Nothing too exciting. I mostly talked with the apprentices. I met these really nice siblings from Windclan. Sunpaw and Cloudpaw."

Fallenpaw looked at her cautiously, "You remember we can't be friends with other clans right?"

Wildpaw rolled her eyes at him, "Of course I remember. I wouldn't do such a mouse-brained thing. I just enjoyed talking to them at the time."

Fallenpaw smiled, reassured, "Oh good."

"Well," yawned Wildpaw, "I'm super tired. So we better go to bed. Nightscar won't be merciful with training."

Fallenpaw purred, "Ok. Night Wildpaw."

Laying her head in her paws, Wildpaw whispered, "Goodnight Fallenpaw."

The two apprentices fell asleep quickly, dreams overtaking them.


	15. Chapter 11

The next morning, Wildpaw woke up to a paw prodding her in the side. Groaning she lifted her head and saw her brother standing above her.

"Nightscar told me to wake you." he mewed in a slightly tired voice.

Wildpaw nodded and yawned, standing and stretching herself.

"Thanks scratchpaw. What are you doing this morning?" she asked him as she washed her fur.

Scratchpaw flicked his tail while he looked out of the den, "Rainbelly said we would be going hunting today. Nightscar told me youd be battling with badgerpaw today."

Wildpaws eyes widened, "Really? Finally!" she yowled, "I better go then! Bye scratchpaw!" she called over her shoulder as she bounded out of the den. Peering around the camp, she saw Nightscar seated next to Crowshade and Badgerpaw. Crowshade noticed wildpaw and immediately looked down at the ground. Wildpaw slowed her pace as she came over, dipping her head to her mentor.

"Morning Nightscar." she greeted him. She flicked her tail at the others to acknowledge them.

The large black tom smiled down at her, "Good morning Wildpaw. I hope you had good rest after the gathering last night."

Wildpaw nodded and was going to reply when Crowshade stood and flicked his tail, "We should get going Nightscar. These young cats won't be learning much if we sit and chat."

Nightscar looked at him sharply, obviously put off by his rude interruption, but stood up and swept his tail, "Alright. Come on then. You wouldn't want to miss your grooming session. " he growled.

Crowshade looked at Wildpaw quickly before following the fierce tom out into shadowclan territory. Wildpaw walked quietly beside Badgerpaw as they headed toward the training hollow that was in the middle of the territory.

Lowering her head she whispered, "So what's got Crowshades tail in a twist?"

Badgerpaw glanced over at his mentor who was around 4 tail lengths ahead and whispered back to her, "I'm not exactly sure. He was fine earlier. It was only after we were assigned to training with you guys that he got all grumpy."

Wildpaw looked at Badgerpaw curiously, "Does he not like Nightscar?"

Badgerpaw shrugged his shoulder. The two apprentices quieted immediately once they reached the hollow. Nightscar beckoned both apprentices over to him, pointedly standing in front of Crowshade. Crowshade looked at Nightscar darkly but didn't say anything.

Nightscar cleared his throat, "Alright. Today is your first time battle training Wildpaw. So I will be teaching you some basic moves while badgerpaw trains with Crowshade. Once you think you've got it down, you're going to try your moves out on badgerpaw. How does that sound?"

Wildpaw nodded, her claws digging into the dirt, excited to finally learn how to fight. She wouldn't have to rely on anyone anymore if there was a fight.

Her mentor flicked his tail and looked at Crowshade, "You can go teach your apprentice now."

Crowshade glanced at wildpaw before answering, "As you wish, O great Nightscar."

Nightscare gave him a growl and lashed his tail but turned back to Wildpaw, muttering, "When did he become such a pain in the tail?"

Wildpaw shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he had a thorn in his nest"

Nightscar rolled his eyes, extending his long claws that made deep gashes in the dirt, "Doesn't give him a right to treat everyone like crowfood."

The shadowclan apprentice glanced over at badgerpaw and crowshade, The black and white tom was attempting to do some kind of flip and twist move, but was failing miserably. Crowshade was lashing his tail and batting his apprentice over the ears every few mistakes in frustration. Wildpaw felt sympathetic to badgerpaw, Crowshade was obviously taking out his irritation on the apprentice. Badgerpaw was almost as large as the dark grey tom, but that didn't allow him any squeeze room to have defiance.

Nightscar rumbled, "Alright. So lets start with a basic move. The front paw blow." he ushered wildpaw away from the edge of the clearing, "The front paw blow is an extremely powerful blow using your front paw but with sheathed claws." he continued.

Wildpaw tilted her head, "Why would you want to sheath your claws during battle?"

Nightscar flicked his ear, "Good question. Well, the warrior code states that a warrior does not need to kill in order to win a battle. Sometimes you just to need to scare your opponent off. You can be merciful during a fight without seeming weak. That's why we use the front paw blow."

Wildpaw nodded her head," Oh ok. That makes sense." Leaping up she smiled, "Lets try it then"

The large black tom smiled at her, "Ok. So I'll do it first, and then you can try." flicking his tail for her to back up they circled each other slowly. "Run at me" he rumbled.

And immediately, Wildpaw shot swiftly forward at her mentor ready to tackle him just like she used to play fight with her brother. The shadowclan tom leaped back as she leapt at him, causing her to fumble with her landing. As she stumbled he gave her a strong downward blow on the head which caused her face to eat grass. As she sat up she pawed at her face to get rid of the grass and dirt.

Nightscar laughed, "See? You don't need claws to disorient your opponent."

Wildpaw gave him a smile "Yeah. Can I try it now?"

Her mentor nodded, "Sure. But I won't go easy on you. I'm not going to allow you to train with Badgerpaw until you can at least get one hit on me."

Wildpaws eyes widened, "But this is my first day! And if you go full out, I don't think I'd be able to ."

Nightscar flicked his tail, "That doesn't matter. If you are ever in a fight, your enemy will not care how many times you've trained."

The ginger and white apprentice looked at the floor before looking at her mentor bravely, "Ok"

The two cats circled each other slowly, and wildpaw thought about what her best move would be. Suddenly, her mentor shot forward at her, his yellow eyes gleaming as he raised a paw to hit her. Her jaw opened in shock as his speed and threw herself to the side, barely avoiding his huge black paw swipe past her whiskers. She turned on her back paw and leapt onto her mentors back gripping his long pelt with her claws. Nightscar threw himself to the floor and squashed her, forcing the breath out of her. He rolled over and leapt on top of her, his huge paws holding her shoulders to the floor. Wildpaw attempted to kick his belly with her back paws but to no avail. Her mentor got up and backed away from her.

"Try again." he mewed.

Wildpaw growled in frustration and leapt at her mentor, not giving him a chance to move. She managed to tackle him to the floor and she raised her paw to take a blow, but was thrown off of him with a strong kick from his hind paws. She let out an oof as she hit the floor but scrabbled out of the way as Nightscar leapt forward and attempted to take a swipe at her. She took her chance and kicked him square in the jaw causing him to be unbalanced. Wildpaw let out a yowl of triumph as she threw herself into his side, completely knocking himself off of his paws. She was finally able to land her blow and Nightscar raised his paws to defend himself as she struck him again and again.

Breathing hard, she finally backed away and looked Nightscar in the eyes triumphantly, "I did it!"

Nightscar gave her an approving nod, "Good job! I especially like that kick you did. I wasn't expecting that."

Wildpaw puffed out her chest proudly.

Her mentor looked over at Crowshade and Badgerpaw, calling to them, "Crowshade. Is Badgerpaw able to go against Wildpaw now?"

The dark grey tom stopped battling his apprentice and stepped back, flicking his tail but saying nothing. Badgerpaw padded over to her and faced her. Nightscar and Crowshade stood near the edge of the clearing, giving the two apprentices enough room to train.

Wildpaw gave her Badgerpaw a challenging growl, "Don't go easy on me. I want this to be a challenge."

The black and white tom gave her a toothy grin, "If you say so, Wildkit."

The two apprentices circled each other, each cat watching the other, learning their movements. Suddenly badgerpaw leapt forward zigzagging towards her. Wildpaw attempted to leap over his head but badgerpaw shot upwards, headbutting her in the stomach causing her to tumble into the floor, paws sprawled. Getting up, badgerpaw appeared above her taking a swing down at her head. Her face was shoved into the grass and pain shot through her muzzle.

The shadowclan tom backed up and flicked his tail, "You told me not to go easy on you."

Crowshade and her mentor watched her get up and shake her head, getting rid of the fuzziness. Wildpaw glanced at Nightscar who gave her an encouraging nod. She whipped her head towards badgerpaw and shot forward barreling the apprentice over. He let out a yowl of surprise and attempted to flip her over by rolling while she tackled him but she stuck out her front paws and trapped him beneath her. He growled and kicked her in the stomach, attempting to throw her off. But Wildpaw dug her claws into the grass, refusing to be thrown off. His blue eyes widened when she snarled and swung her white paws at his muzzle. After a few bats to the face he struggled out from underneath her and rolled away.

Badgerpaw smiled at her, "Wow that was great wildpaw. You're a better fighter than me, and I've been an apprentice for longer than you've been born."

Nightscar bounded over to Wildpaw, laying his white tipped tail on her shoulder, "I agree Wildpaw. You've got some real talent. You're going to be a great warrior."

Crowshade sulked up to his apprentice and gave badgerpaw a disappointed glare, "Yes. I wonder what that says about your abilities."

The black and white apprentice looked down at his own paws, his ears drooping.

Wildpaw felt a rush of anger at Crowshade and leapt towards him, her nose almost touching his. His eyes widened when she growled, "More like, what does that say about your ability to mentor him?! An apprentice is only as good as his mentor."

The dark grey tom opened his jaws to answer him but then just whipped around and stalked away. Wildpaw growled after him but pointedly turned her back on him as he padded off into the dense pine.

Nightscar sighed, "I really don't know whats going on in his head. He's usually better tempered than this."

Badgerpaw agreed with a flick of his ear.

"Well, no matter, lets get you two back to camp so you can have something to eat." her mentor mewed.

Wildpaw smiled and followed her mentor and badgerpaw back to camp. Her belly was growling with hunger. On the way back to camp, she just so happened to open her jaws to taste the air when she smelled a frog not too far away.

Stopping in her tracks she called over to Nightscar," Nightscar Nightscar! Am I able to hunt? I smell a frog."

The black pelted warrior thought for a few heartbeats before nodding. "Sure. Meet me back in camp when you've caught it. So you can have sometime to eat."

The ginger and white apprentice nodded before bounding off to find the frog she smelled. She followed the scent to somewhere near Riverclan territory. Opening her jaws again, she scented the frog to be somewhere near a puddle of water next to a pine tree a few tail lengths ahead of her. Ducking down into the brambles, she stalked forward until her head was just poking out from beneath the bush. The bramble thorns hooked into her fur but she took a deep breath and spotted the frog sitting on top of a dead branch with its eyes closed. It croaked and in an instant she shot out from the bush and hooked her claws into the frog's slimy skin, throwing it into the air. She clamped her jaws down and killed it swiftly. Proud of her quick kill, wildpaw hopped all the way back to camp her head held high. Padding into the camp she tossed her frog onto the pile of freshkill before finding Nightscar who was sunning himself near to the warriors den.


	16. Chapter 12

Nightscar flicked his tail approvingly when she padded toward him.

"Good job Wildpaw. Youre improving at hunting quite fast." he mewed.

Wildpaw lifted her head and smiled wide, "Thanks!" she purred.

"Now its down to do some dirty work though", he said. "Eeljaw and mothstrike need some tick removal done. So go to Dawneyes for the bile"

Wildpaws ears flattened, "Oh gross! Can't someone else do that job?"

Nightscar laughed, "You're an apprentice Wildpaw. Youre the one who is supposed to do the job. Now hop to it"

She swiped at the ground in frustration before stomping over to the medicine cat den. Mumbling under her breath she didn't see Dawneyes who was walking out of the den with a mouth full of moss. Bumping into her caused the old she-cat to drop the moss. It landed at her paws in a mess. The pale she-cat snapped her head to Wildpaw and gave her a hard glare, her yellow eyes sharp.

Wildpaw lowered her ears, "Dawneyes! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you."

"Sorry isn't going to give me more moss. I was going to get some water for Runningflame" the medicine cat growled.

Wildpaw smiled awkwardly, "I'll go get you some new moss then. "

Dawneyes glared at her, "Well get to it then!"

The ginger and white apprentice scurried away, hoping to leave the camp before her pelt burned off from the medicine cats hard stare. Once she exited the brambles, she passed Vixenshade who was on guard duty. Before she could leave, the dark ginger warrior leapt in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, her long plumy tail lashing side to side.

Wildpaw skidded to a stop and glared at her, "What? I can't leave the camp now?" she asked

Vixenshade glared right back at her and snootily replied, "Not without a warrior to accompany, you can't. So why don't you march right back inside and get yourself a babysitter?"

Wildpaw growled and lashed her tail, but whipped around and padded back inside the camp. She had forgotten the rule about being accompanied by a warrior. Looking around the camp, she saw Nightscar right she had left him earlier.

Prodding him in the side, the hefty warrior lifted up his head sleepily, "What? Did you already finish?"

Wildpaw shook her head, "Well ,actually no. I accidently made Dawneyes drop her moss so she told me to go get her some more. And I went to go get it but I can't leave without a warrior."

Nightscar sighed, "Do you even know where to get moss? let alone know how to gather it?" he asked.

Wildpaw hesitated, "N-no but I thought I could figure it out"

Her mentor chuckled and stood up, stretching his lean muscles, "Well, I guess now is better then later to teach you. Come on"


	17. Chapter 13

The muscular warrior padded toward the entrance with Wildpaw right behind him.

As they passed Vixenshade, Nightscar dipped his head, "On our way to collect some moss, We'll be back soon."

Vixenshade flicked her tail and ignored the two of them. Wildpaw lifted up her tail hautily as she padded after her mentor, She was going to be a better warrior then Vixenshade could ever be. She'd make sure of that. The two cats made their way through the marshy trees until they came to a tall pine tree near the Riverclan border.

Nightscar nodded his head to the base of the tree, "This is usually where we collect moss. But if there isn't any here than just look around this area and theres bound to be some nearby. " He took a quick sniff before flicking his ear for Wildpaw to watch, "To collect the moss you need to extend your claws and do a hooking motion. Remember to not go down too deep, you don't want to collect dirt or forest floor things. No one likes to taste or sleep in dirt."

Wildpaw nodded and practiced a few times before she put her claws on the top of the bright green moss. She stretched out her claws and cut through the moss quickly but didn't hook her claws well enough and the moss fell into a pile of parts.

Nightscar chuckled, "Don't worry, try again. It's actually quite a difficult task."

Nodding she tried again and went a bit deeper and arched her claws in order to bring out a small ball shaped moss. She smiled up at her mentor, "Like that?"

He nodded, pleased with her work. "Very good, now all you need to do is to soak it in water. Lets go to the lake and dip it in there"

Picking up her moss ball gently she followed Nightscar down to the lake. Once they reached the beach, Wildpaw looked out across the water, seeing a small group of cats on Windclan territory, probably hunting. Nightscar flicked his tail toward the water and Wildpaw padded forward, shivering when her paws touched the chilly water. She went in far enough to where she wouldn't touch the ball to the lake floor. Letting it soak for a few heartbeats she backed up out of the cold water that soaked her legs. The Black tom turned and headed back to camp. The shadowclan apprentice followed him, with a now noticeably heavy ball of soaking moss in her jaws. The water dripped from the moss and onto her chin, flowing down her chest. She lifted her head even though her neck was starting to hurt from the weight so that it wouldn't pick up dirt.

As they neared the camp, they heard a hiss, "Who goes there?!"

Vixenshade leapt out from the bush with her tail lashing and claws extended.

Nightscar leapt back startled, his fangs out, "Vixenshade! It's us for Starclans sake! What are you doing?!"

The ginger she-cat glared at the black senior warrior with annoyance in her gaze, "I was protecting the camp! Not my fault I didn't recognize your scents."

Wildpaw rolled her eyes but couldn't reply with the moss in her mouth.

Nightscar lashed his tail irritated, "First off there must be something wrong with your nose for you not to know we aren't enemies. And second, I told you we'd be back soon! You should think before you go leaping into battle, claws out like a mousebrained apprentice!"

Vixenshade let out a snarl, "I'm not some mousebrained apprentice! I'm a warrior, and Foxstars daughter so you better watch what you say!" The aggressive she-cat turned and bounded away before Nightscar could answer.

Nightscar growled, his ears back in anger but didn't say a word. Lashing his tail, he said sharply, "Let's go Wildpaw."

Wildpaw hesitantly followed her mentor, she was shocked at how Vixenshade had talked to her mentor. She hoped that Foxstar really wouldn't do anything to Nightscar.

The large tom flicked his head to the medicine cat den, "Hurry up and give that to Dawneyes. And report back to me when you're done."

Wildpaw dipped her head and bounded away to the medicine cat den. When she entered she saw Dawneyes sorting some herbs.

The old medicine cat looked at Wildpaw sharply when she noticed her, "Back already? Hurry and give it to Runningflame, he's dying of thirst."

Wildpaw nodded and padded over to the older dark ginger tom, who lifted his head up when he heard his name called.

"Wildpaw, thanks. I could have survived a bit longer without it though. Petal- I mean Dawneyes was just exaggerating." He mewed softly.

Wildpaw stared at his frail body as she set down the moss in front of him. His pelt heaved up and down as he breathed. He would have to go join the elders soon with his condition. The tom lapped at the moss and sighed, before standing up.

Dawneyes leapt up and mewed, "Runningflame! What are you doing? Lay back down!"

The older tom looked at her softly with pale amber eyes, "I want to go for a walk. I need some air after being confined in this den for so long."

The pale ginger she-cat shook her head, laying her tail on his flank, "No you need to rest. Please, you'll never get better if you don't let your wounds heal."

Runningflame shook his head hard, shaking off her tail. He mewed in a stern voice, "I'm going for a walk, don't try to stop me." Looking at her with heart -broken eyes he whispered, "I can't stay around you any longer. I thought seeing you would help me, but you remind me too much of her."

Dawneyes stared at him, her eyes sad, "Alright…..If you need a walk then you can go. But please take some cat with you. You're too weak to protect yourself if something were to happen."

The dark ginger tom gazed at her for a few heartbeats before dipping his head, "As you wish. I'll see if Rainbelly or Starlingtail can come with me."

The old she-cat nodded mewing softly, "Thank you."

Runningflame dipped his head and passed by Wildpaw who was frozen in her spot, not knowing what to do.

Dawneyes watched the ginger tom pad out of the den, sighing before looking at Wildpaw sharply," You can go now Wildpaw. I have no more need for you."


	18. Chapter 14

Wildpaw nodded and bounded out of the den quicky, Dawneyes was obviously angry at her for seeing such a private moment. Looking around the camp, she saw Scratchpaw come in the camp with Rainbelly close behind him. He held a small frog and a snake in his jaws.

Wildpaw bounded over to her brother purring, "Scratchpaw! Hows it going?"

Her brother smiled at her and flicked his tail, padding over to the fresh-kill pile and putting down his catch before answering, "Hey Wildpaw, Its going good. Rainbelly says I'm getting better at hunting. Hows it going with you?"

Wildpaw hopped excitedly, "Thats awesome! You're gonna be the best hunter in the clan soon. And It's going pretty good. I just came back from getting some water for Runningflame." She suddenly stopped and looked around the camp, "Speaking of, have you seen him? He said he wanted to go for a walk."

Scratchpaw nodded, "Yeah I just saw him leave camp with Starlingtail. Why?"

Wildpaw flicked her ear, "No reason. I just didn't see him so I was curious. Anyways, I have to go, Nightscar wanted me to go report to him once I gave runningflame his water. So i'll talk to you later. " She licked her brothers shoulder before going to search for her mentor. Near the warriors den, she saw Deerfoot cleaning her pelt.

Padding over to her, she mewed, "Hey Deerfoot, have you seen Nightscar?"

The pretty pale brown she-cat smiled at her, "Oh hi Wildpaw, He's in the den right now actually. He actually wanted me to remind you to clean the elders pelts of ticks. He had almost forgotten about it."

Wildpaw put her ears back in disgust, "Ugh. I was hoping he wouldn't remember. "

Deerfoot chuckled, "I remember doing that. Such nasty work, but it is an apprentices job so you've got to do it because the elders deserve to be taken care of since they've served the clan well."

The ginger and white apprentice sighed in defeat, "I guess so." With that, she turned around and padded back to the den. Stopping a few tail lengths from it she cringed, Dawneyes was upset last time she saw her. She didn't want the old ginger medicine cat to be more annoyed at her. As she was thinking that, she luckily saw Soulpaw padding to the den. Leaping in front of her, Wildpaw gave her a big smile. "Hi soulpaw!"

Soulpaw stopped in her tracks and mewed, "Oh, Hi Wildpaw. What is it?"

Wildpaw drew her paw in the dirt as she asked, "Nothing really, Just some mouse bile if you have some. I need to get the ticks off of the elders."

Soulpaw scrunched up her nose, "Yuck, I'll ask Dawneyes to give some to you. I'm not touching that stuff"

Wildpaws eyes widened and she stepped forward, "No No! Don't do that! She's already annoyed with me as it is! Don't bring her into this! Please!"

Soulpaw chuckled, "What did you do?"

She flicked her tail defensively, "Nothing! I just accidently saw her have a private moment with Runningflame. I think she felt like I intruded. But It wasn't my fault."

The medicine cat apprentices smile disappeared, "Ohh. I see. I'll get you the mouse bile then. She's very touchy on that subject. Just give me a few seconds"

Wildpaw gave her thanks to starclan that the blue-grey she-cat was being so understanding. Dawneyes could rip a cats ears off at the smallest thing. And she hated that her anger was directed towards her. As she waited she looked around the camp. The sun was high in the sky, its sunlight burning into her pelt, making her feel warm. Deerfoot was gone from her place in front of the warriors den. She had probably taken Fallenpaw for some training. Wildpaw noticed Foxstar pad out of his den, his deputy needletail by his side. The two toms were speaking to each other in low voices as they looked out at their clan. In that moment, a group came in from the bramble entrance. Starlingtail, Crowshade, Badgerpaw, and Silversong. Crowshade was limping, with blood dripping from his shoulder and paw. The dark grey tom was leaning on his apprentice who had a bleeding tail. Starlingtail and Silversong had minor injuries which mostly consisted of missing patches of fur, but the two she-cats carried a familiar dark ginger pelt on their backs whos blood was dripping down onto their pelts. Foxstar and his Deputy bound over from the entrance of the leader den.


	19. Chapter 15

The shadowclan leader asked, "Crowshade! What happened to you?!"

Starlingtail and Silversong were quiet as they gently set down the body of Runningflame who was covered in blood.

Crowshade breathed heavily when he replied, "I heard screeching come from the north while me, Silversong and Badgerpaw were battle-training. We went running and found Starlingtail and Runningflame locked in battle with a giant black dog. We tried to save him but he died in the fight. Then a twoleg came running in and dragged the big brute off by its collar. "

Wildpaw turned round and ran into the medicine cat den. She saw the two medicine cats at the back of the den, obviously too far back in their store to hear the commotion. Wildpaw shouted at them, "Dawneyes! Hurry its Runningflame!"

Dawneyes bolted past her, out of the den with Wildpaw and Soulpaw right behind her. They heard her yowl of grief before they could even burst out of the den. The pale ginger she-cat threw herself forward, burying her nose in her nephews fur. The camp was quiet, both in shock and grief. No one had ever seen the quick-witted medicine cat show such emotion.

Then she quickly whipped around to the group, her eyes full of anger, "Who was with him?! Who went with him?!"

Starlingtail bowed her head in sadness, "He asked me to go with him."

The pale ginger she-cat yowled in anger, her tail lashing, "How could you let this happen to him?! Why didn't you protect him?!"

Foxstar moved forward, blocking Dawneyes view, "Dawneyes! Calm yourself! There was nothing they could do!"

The medicine cat looked at Foxstar with all the fury she could muster, "Don't you dare tell me what to do! That fleapelt let him die!"

Starlingtail sobbed, "I'm so sorry Dawneyes. Please believe me, We tried to save him. But the second that dog appeared he leapt for him."

Dawneyes hissed angrily pas Foxstars head, "You let him die, you foxheart! Don't come to me when you're sick! I'll let you die just the way Runningflame did, Suffering!"

Foxstar shouted, "Dawneyes! Leave!"

The old medicine cat growled at him, but whipped around and bounded into her den. The whole clan stood quiet. Starlingtail sobbed and ran towards the warriors den.

Foxstar sighed,"Silversong, please take Badgerpaw and Crowshade to soulpaw so that they are treated. Everyone else who was close to Runningflame, come and say your goodbyes. Tonight, the elders will bury him." The large ginger tom sighed as he closed his eyes, putting his head down in silence for Runningflame. Silversong nudged Crowshade and badgerpaw to the medicine cat den while Needletail bounded to the Elders den to let them know the news. Rainbelly, Nightscar and her mother Puddlespots appeared and lay next to the dead tom, putting their noses to his fur. They were all close when they were apprentices so they were obviously sad.

Wildpaw stood there watching them for a few heartbeats before padding around them quietly, heading for the apprentices den.


	20. Chapter 16

She entered the den and saw Fallenpaw cleaning his pelt. She flicked her tail at him, "Hey fallenpaw"

The chocolate tortoiseshell tom dipped his head, "Hey Wildpaw, How is it out there?"

Wildpaw shrugged her shoulders, "As good as it can be. Everyone is mourning for Runningflame."

Fallenpaw lay down, tucking his paws under his body, "Poor Runningflame. He died in such a terrible way. Deerfoot told me that even a patrol of senior warriors are endanger when coming across a dog. I can't believe he tried to fight one all by himself"

The ginger and white apprentice lay in her nest, nodding her head slowly. "Yeah. He was really upset when I saw him earlier too. Because of Dawneyes and everything. I hope that had nothing to do with the decisions he made today."

The shadowclan tom tilted his head in curiousity, "Why? What happened?"

Wildpaw sighed, "Well Dawneyes is his Mothers sister. And apparently they were twins. And his mom died a while ago, before we were born. But her death really changed him, And he started to purposely do stupid things so he could hang out in the Medicine Cat den with Dawneyes." She paused when she heard someone pass by the den, turning back to fallenpaw she lowered her voice, "And earlier today, He left really upset. Saying that he realized that being around her was hurting him more than helping him. And he wanted to get away from her, so he went out on a walk today with your mom."

Fallenpaw listened carefully, his eyes sad, "My mom is really upset. She won't even talk to me. I know she tried her hardest to save him. But if what you're saying is true, He must've wanted to die. And there's nothing she could have done."

Wildpaw looked at her friend sympathetically, Starlingtail was affected the most. Dawneyes blamed her for Runningflames death and some other cats in the clan were whispering about her. She got up and set herself next to the tortoiseshell tom. He immediately looked forward nervously and wildpaw lay her tail on his back.

"It'll be ok, Fallenpaw." She mewed, "Everyone will forget about this whole thing soon. I'm sure everyone will be able to understand soon that it wasn't your mother fault. Plus I'm sure that your dad, being the deputy, will help the gossip die down."

Fallenpaw glanced at her and smiled, "Hopefully." he mewed. He set his head hesitantly on hers and they sat there in silence for a few heartbeats.

Wildpaw began to feel very nervous and embarrassed and she cleared her throat before getting up, Fallenpaws blue eyes followed her with a warmth in them that made her heart race. She smiled awkwardly before mewing, "Um, Well, I'd better go then. Nightscar might need me for something."

The shadowclan tom nodded his head, his eyes sad as she turned and quickly padded out of the den. Her heart was racing quickly as she tried to breath and find her mentor. The black tom had just stepped away from the body of Runningflame and turned toward her when he saw her.

He blinked his blue eyes and mewed, "Wildpaw. Is everything alright?"

Wildpaw nodded quickly, trying to conceal her nerves, "Yup. Just wanted to know if there was anything you needed me to do."

Her mentor stared at her for a few seconds before stating, "Well, I think the elders still need their ticks removed so you'd better get that done."

Wildpaws tail drooped when she remembered her task was still not finished. "Sure….I'll go do that then", she muttered.

Nightscar nodded, padding past her to the warriors den. Wildpaw sighed as she headed over to the medicine cat den. Peering inside, she saw Soulpaw fixing up the nests. "Hey soulpaw, can you still get me that mouse bile for ticks?" mewing softly, trying not to catch the attention of Dawneyes who she saw at the very back of the den, laying in her nest.

Soulpaw looked up at her and nodded. She padded quietly to the back and gathered the mousebile on a big leaf. Passing her mentor, she put down the leaf in front of Wildpaw. The blue apprentice whispered, "Just put a dab of it on your paw, onto the flea or tick and it should drop right off. When you're done, wash your paws or else you'll smell like crowfood for a long time."

Wildpaw nodded and looked past her to Dawneyes. Before leaving she asked, "How is she?"

Soulpaw looked behind to her mentor, "Not so good. She hurting a lot. I don't think she's fit to be healing anyone right now till she gets better. So if you could tell everyone to come to me if they need anything. I just know she'll rip someones ears off if they ask her for something."

Wildpaw nodded, dipping her head to the apprentice before picking up the smelly leaf and heading to the elders den. Dipping her head as she entered the den, Mothstrike raised his head, "Wildpaw, What is it?" he mewed in a gruff voice.

Wildpaw set down her leaf, sneezing from the strong smell, "I'm here to get the ticks and fleas off of you."

Mothstrike smirked, "Oh good. I've got some big ones on my back that I can't reach. Better get started."

Eeljaw dipped his head to the apprentice as she padded over to mothstrike to start her smelly task. He mewed while she worked, "Better check him good. This smelly old fox is covered in them."

Mothstrike let out a growl, "Oh don't even start. You're just as bad."

Eeljaw chuckled and licked his paws. Peering outside the den he sighed, "A sad thing that happened today huh?"

Wildpaw dabbed off 3 more fleas before answering him, "Yeah. I had just seen Runningflame this morning. It's quite shocking."

The old brown tabby tom sighed in relief as he felt Wildpaw crush a few more fleas on his back, "Well, you better get used to death. A warriors life isn't all flowers and butterflies."

Wildpaw grunted in agreement as she moved up from his back to his neck where she found a couple more ticks. Eeljaw nodded, "He shouldn't have gone so soon though. He was a great warrior before he started doing mousebrained things. Foxstar had even talked about him being a deputy if anything were to happen to Needlepelt."

The ginger and white apprentice finished up on mothstrike and moved her leaf to the elderly black toms side of the den. Mothstrike licked his pelt and answered hotly, "That mousebrained tom threw everything away for two dead cats. "

Eeljaw gave the tabby a hard look, "Having a parent pass away is hard. And to have them pass so soon between each other is even worse. You can't blame runningflame for not coping well."

Wildpaw nodded in agreement as she combed through eeljaws fur. Mothstrike snorted in annoyance, "He could have made them proud by becoming leader. Not giving up and not doing a thing in his life."

Eeljaw went to answer back but couldn't find anything to say. Instead he was silent, staring out at the camp as they prepared for Runningflames burial.

Wildpaw quietly finished up getting rid of the fleas. Wiping her paws on the leaf, she said her goodbyes to the elders and padded out of the den. She gave her left over bile back to Soulpaw and asked Nightscar to accompany her to the lake so she could wash her paws.


End file.
